I love you, I need you, I am with you
by fancy pari
Summary: An emotional story of two people who need each other, love each other and are always with each other. Rape - the most cruel crime in the world that injures not just the victim but also the person who loves her. How do they both give strength to each other in these adverse times? Will Rajat and Purvi face the trauma and emerge winners together? Read on !
1. Chapter 1

CID bureau:

It's a busy day. All Officers are walking to and fro discussing cases, making phone calls and collecting evidences. A Sr inspector enters the scene and goes to ACP's desk. He hesitates and waits for the ACP to look up from his PC, who realizes his presence after a few minutes. Without looking up he says.

 **ACP:** Bolo Rajat, what is the update on the murder case?

Rajat updates him. The ACP nods and asks a few questions. He is satisfied and looks down at his PC. A few minutes later sees that Rajat has not left yet.

 **ACP:** Kuch reh gaya bataneke liye kya?

 **Rajat:** nahi…woh..sir..ek personal baat hai

ACP shuts his PC and looks at this young, brave and honest officer. He often reminds Pradyuman of his younger self. Rajat is a man of few words for whom duty is priority, his intelligence and excellent network has helped them crack many a difficult cases. The younger officers looked up to him and his peers admired him.

 **ACP:** Kya baat hai Rajat? Tell me …

 **Rajat:** (hesitatingly) Sir…mujhe 3 din ki chutti chahiye thi…magar 2 hafte baad…

ACP raises an eyebrow. He rarely took leaves.

 **ACP:** Chutti? 3 days? Puch sakta hoon kyun?

 **Rajat (shyly):** Sir…woh..woh..meri engagement hai

 **ACP:** ENGAGEMENT ! tumhari….yeh kab hua?

 **Rajat:** (smiles) Sir woh papa chahte hai 2 weeks baad engagement ho. If you give permission I will tell yes to him, nahin toh date badal deta hoon.

ACP laughs at him seeing his serious face.

 **ACP:** Arre nahi nahi…who toh main chaunk gaya..Congratulations..waise who is the lucky girl?

 **Rajat:** (smiles) Sir uska naam Purvi hai. Woh forensic doctor hai. Abhi MD karne Mumbai aayegi. Main chahta hoon woh apni padhai poori karle, phir hum shaadi karenge

 **ACP:** Arre waah….bahut khoob…engagement ke liye 3 din chutti kyun?

 **Rajat:** Sir who mere papa Nagpur me rehte hai. Engagement wahi hai. Aur aate waqt Purvi mere saath aayegi. Usse next month hospital join karna hai.

 **ACP:** theekh hai Rajat..i approve your leave. Once again congratulations. yahan aane ke baad milana jaroor. Apne team ko bataya?

Rajat looks out of the room. The team is in a chaos right now.

 **Rajat:** nahi sir, pehle aap se permission leni thi…

ACP comes out and walks with him to give the good news to the team.

The officers appear busy. ACP walks up to the middle, Freddy sees him and alerts everyone about his presence. Everyone falls silent.

ACP walks to the centre and clears his throat.

 **ACP:** Aap logon ko bata doon 2 hafte ke baad Rajat ek kaafi dangerous mission pe jayega..usse iski tayari me aap logon ki madad lagegi. So Abhijit, main tumhe yeh duty saup raha hoon.

 **Abhijit:** Yes Sir ! puch sakta hoon kya mission hai..kaisi tayari hai?

 **ACP:** tumhe sirf tayyari ke bare me batata hoon. Shreya tumhe help karegi. Shreya gets alert. Tum logon ko iski shopping karani hogi..

Everyone is confused. Shopping for a mission?

ACP starts laughing seeing everyone's expressions.

 **ACP:** Arre main mazaak kar raha tha. Waise ek good news hai..Rajat ki do hafte baad sagai hai

Everyone heaves a sigh of relief and they are pleasantly surprised. They fall silent and stare at him

Rajat feels very awkward and bends his head down. Abhijit and Daya take charge. They come forward and hug and congratulate him. The team follows them wishing him the best. They all head to the café to have lunch and everyone has many questions to ask.

Rajat patiently answers everything

 **Shreya:** Sir, aapki arranged marriage hai?. Mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha hai..

 **Rajat:** Shreya, Purvi meri bachpan ki dost hai, meri sabse best friend. Hum dono saath me boarding school me the.

 **Daya:** Bachpan ki dost? Yaa bachpan ka pyaar? Yaar tu toh ekdum chupa rustom nikla..mere aur abhijit ke baad itni jaldi tere shaadi ka number aayega yeh nahi socha tha

Everyone laughs, Rajat blushes.

 **Rajat:** Abhi toh sirf sagai hai..shaadi toh purvi ki MD banne ke baad hi karni hai. Uska sapna hai forensic doctor banna. Mere CID join karne me uska bahut bada haath hai. Main bhi use uske dream me help karna chahta hoon.

 **Vineet:** Wow sir ! acha kab mila rahe hai Dr sahiba se?

 **Rajat:** who MD karne Mumbai aa rahi hai. Use KM hospital me admission aur job dono milgaya hai. Sagai ke baad use apne saath hi laa raha hoon.

 **Vineet:** phir toh aapko party deni hogi hame.. Rajat nods Yes

 **Shreya:** Acha sir, ek photo toh dikhayiye na..

Rajat shows her picture to everyone. Everyone comments on how lovely they look together.

Rajat joins the bureau again post his engagement. The team welcomes him and they all chat and view the pictures of his engagement. It looks like a simple ceremony with just their family. While going through the pics, Tarika asks

 **Tarika:** are Rajat, purvi ke parents ki pic kahan hai?

 **Rajat:** woh tarika…Purvi was raised in an orphanage. She doesn't even know who her parents are. For our engagement some staff from the orphanage came.

 **Tarika:** I am sorry Rajat..mujhe pata nahi tha

 **Rajat:** Arre Tarika..aap sorry kyun bol rahi hai..main jis boarding school me padhta tha usi me Purvi bhi scholarship me padh rahi thi. Hamare school ki topper thi who. In fact uske medical exams me who all india 3rd rank hai. Usne bahut mushkile sahi hai magar hamesha positive rahi hai.

 **Abhijit:** are…hum log hai na..aaj se hum uski family hai..acha who tumhare saath aayi hai na? kahan reh rahi hai?

 **Rajat:** hum dono kal raat ko hi aaye. Aaj toh mere landlord ne permission di hai rehne magar kal se hotel shift karlegi. Uski duty next week hi hai aur phir who doctor quarters me hi rahegi..

 **Abhijit:** Arre…tum ne hume bataya kyun nahi. Use aaj hi hamare ghar le aao saaman ke saath. Kamaal hai yaar

 **Rajat:** Arre nahi sir…aapko kyun takleef

 **Tarika:** Chup raho Rajat. Main khud yeh suggest karne waali thi. Tum aaj sham ko hi le aana. In fact aap log sab kyun na kal hamare ghar dinner pe aa jaana. Kal toh Friday bhi hai. Purvi se bhi mil lena..kyun abhijit..

 **Abhijit:** haan kyun nahi..main ACP sir se keh doonga.

In the evening Purvi and Rajat go to Abhijit's house. Tarika and Abhijit both welcome her.

 **Tarika:** Welcome welcome Purvi ! she hugs her.

 **Purvi:** Thank you Dr Tarika. Main bahut excited hoon aapse milne. Aapse bahut kuch seekh sakti hoon..

 **Abhijit:** yeh lo rajat ! yeh dono toh forensic files lekar baith jayengi…

 **Purvi:** Thank you Abhijit Sir aur Tarika ma'm. Aap bahut ache hai…

 **Abhijit:** are yeh tumhara hi ghar hai. Waise bhi is saal tarika ne rajat ko rakhi bhi bandhi hai..meri koi bahen nahi hai..toh tum mere liye aaj se bahen ban jaana…dekho agar rajat kabhi sataye toh is bhai ko yaad karna..

 **Purvi:** iski zaroorat nahi padegi. Rajat mera bahut khayal rakhte hai.. Rajat smiles at her

 **Tarika:** are waah…itna support..acha chalo ab baaten hi karoge? Khaana thanda ho raha hai.

They all have dinner together and Purvi meets with Abhijit's son Adi too. Adi is 3 years old and instantly forms a bond with Purvi. At night Purvi sleeps with Adi.

Next day everyone reaches Abhijit's house for dinner. They are excited to meet Purvi. Purvi is dressed in a light pink colored salwar kameez and looks beautiful even without make up. She has bright shiny eyes and a cute dimpled smile. She is very warm and friendly and already knows everyone's names.

 **Shreya:** Arre waah Purvi. Tumhe toh hamare bare me sab pata ?

 **Purvi:** woh Shreya ji..Rajat aksar aap logon ki hi baatein karte hai. maine aap logon ke sirf pics dekhe hai magar aisa lagta hai jaise ache se jaanti hoon

 **Daya:** Rajat baaten bhi karta hai? Hame toh tumhare bare me nahi bataya kabhi..ekdum confidential rakha..he teases

Everyone settles to eat food. Purvi and Tarika serve everyone. Shreya is feeding her 2 year old baby girl – Chaarvi..

 **Abhijit:** Arre Tarika..aaj toh shanta kaaki ne kamaal kar diya..kya ho kya gaya unhe..itna acha khaana banaya hai?

 **Tarika:** Yeh kamaal toh Purvi ka hai..Kaaki aaj nahi aayi..

 **Daya:** Sach…tum doctor ho na? ya chef? Bhai Rajat ab toh har hafte tumhare ghar pe party rakhenge…badhiya khaana jo milega..

 **Rajat:** sure Sir..waise Purvi gulabjamun bahut badhiya banati hai…

 **Freddy, Pankaj, Vineet:** oooooooooooooooo…gulabjamun..so iss tarah pataya aapne Rajat sir ko?

All laugh and enjoy the dinner. After dinner everyone sits and chats with Purvi to know her better.

 **Shreya:** waise Purvi..tum toh bahut talented ho..padhai bhi karti ho, doctor ho, khaana acha banati ho..aur kya kya karleti ho?

 **Purvi:** aisi koi baat nahi..mujhe yeh sab acha lagta hai..aur..orphanage me rehte yeh sab seekh liya…mujhe music pasand hai aur trekking bhi

 **Tarika:** Tum toh kaafi talented ho..toh batao Rajat me kya talent hai..sirf cases hi solve karta hai kya..waise use Mumbai CID join kiye sirf 1.5 saal hua hai magar bahut reserved hai..koi talent toh nahi dikhaya..

 **Purvi:** haan Rajat bahut shaant hai..magar..woh bahut acha likhte hai…aur guitar bhi acha baja lete hai..

 **Vineet:** Kya? Sir guitar bajate hai..sir phir toh demo ho jaye….

Rajat is feeling very shy…

 **Rajat:** Arre nahi..woh to school aur college me..

Abhijit gets the guitar and gives it to Rajat. ACP sir tells Rajat to play

Rajat strums the guitar and plays on it. He just remembers his old times in school, college and starts singing. While singing he smiles at Purvi who joins him in the song. After the song is over everyone compliments them both.

In the next few days, Purvi joins the hospital and starts with her duty. Both Rajat and Purvi get busy with their respective work and hardly meet. Yet their love and friendship never suffers as both have deep understanding of each other's passions.

 **Their love story looks perfect but don't we know that very soon it will be tested. wait for the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Some months later:**

It's around 11 pm at night. Purvi dials Rajat's number; he is busy with a case and doesn't take the call. She leaves a voicemail asking him to call back as soon as he is free. Purvi sighs, she knows him very well, for him it's always duty first. She takes deep breaths to calm herself, her eyes dart towards a frame at her bedside table. It's a collage of her pictures with Rajat, some from their school, some random and in the center is their recent engagement pic. Her favorite among all is the one taken at a railway station – her mind wanders back to the day when Rajat left the boarding school after finishing his 12th grade.

 **Flashback:**

After being together since 12 years, they were going to separate. Rajat and Purvi had finished their 12 grades and both had secured admissions to colleges of their choice, but in different cities. She got admission in Delhi to study MBBS and him in Mumbai to study criminology. Both had worked very hard and had their paths well thought out – she wanted to be a forensic expert and him a CID officer.

Purvi accompanied him to the railway station, both walking slowly as if to delay the inevitable. They hardly spoke or saw towards each other, each feeling they will break down. Rajat got inside the train with a very heavy heart, settled at the window seat and avoided meeting her gaze. As the train started to leave, Rajat rushed to the door to wave to her one last time with tears in his eyes. She was nowhere to be seen.

She reached the small pond and cried her heart out with loud sobs. She didn't know for how long she cried when she heard someone calling her name. She stopped, turned and saw him standing there with tears. Without wasting a moment they both were in a tight embrace, crying continuously. They slowly separated from the hug, Purvi still sobbing and looking down. Rajat lifted her chin, wiped her tears and just bent this forehead to touch hers. Soon they both just held hands and sat near the pond.

They watched the sun go down at a distance and were quiet for a long time, finally Rajat spoke.

 **Rajat:** Purvi, why were you crying? You know I hate to see you cry.

 **Purvi:** I don't know Rajat, I felt my heart broke when you left. I cannot bear the thought of being away from you - she said and tears formed in her eyes

 **Rajat:** I felt the same Purvi. All this years you have been my best friend. You know my moods, my feelings very well. I would have been dead a long time back if it wasn't for you

Purvi shudders remembering that horrific incident. She tightens her grip on his hands.

 **Rajat:** I want to ask you something today. Promise me that you will think about it.

Purvi nods and waits for him to speak.

 **Rajat:** Purvi, I have realized that I cannot live without you. You have become like a habit for me. I don't know what this is, I think it is love. I want to be in touch with you, we may not be able to meet each other very often but if we continue this friendship and you do not feel the same love from your side, promise me that you will let me know. I only wish your happiness forever. Please think on what I have said and promise me we still will be friends for life.

 **Purvi:** Rajat, I was angry at god for a long time as I had no one in the whole world to call my own. You came into my life and you are now my father, mother, brother, sister in short my whole world and I thank god every minute for that. I do not need to think, I know it and my answer is a million times YES. I cannot live without you.

 **Rajat:** Is it a yes Purvi?

Purvi nods with tears in her eyes. Rajat immediately hugs her tight and then kisses her hands. She feels a tingle in her spine and looks at him, her breath uneasy. He grins and they talk away for some more time. Later they walk back to the station and Purvi bids him goodbye with a smile. Rajat waves back and blows a flying kiss, she blushes.

 **Flashback end**

She comes back from her happy memories, wipes her tears. She hears her phone ringing, it's from the hospital. She feels her anger and tension making a comeback. She rushes to the hospital and after an hour is walking back to her quarters. She takes a turn from the road and suddenly feels pulled inside a car. It's so sudden that she cannot scream. The car starts and she struggles to remove the hands from her mouth. She digs her nails deep in her attacker's hands and stamps him hard on his foot with her shoes. The man screams in pain and abuses her. She recognizes this voice….

She angrily asks him to stop the car and let her out. She raises her hand, but he holds it and slaps her in return. Her lip is bleeding and she is trembling. He grabs her and kisses forcibly. She is now being speedily driven away in a car. Purvi screams at the top of her voice, trying to open the car door, when one of the men gags her with a cloth muffling her cries.

A pair of hands holds her tight, she struggles hard, but he punches her face and stomach repeatedly and Purvi feels dizzy with pain. Her struggles lose strength and she closes her eyes in shame, tears flowing, crying for help continuously. No one can hear her screams and they beat her mercilessly. Finally her mind and body cannot take it anymore and everything blacks out in front of her.

Her phone is ringing continuously inside her bag dropped on the road. It's Rajat calling her for the umpteenth time, but she doesn't pick it. He feels something is wrong, his mind flashing her face over and over again. He is restlessly pacing up and down and Abhijit notes this. He goes up to him and keeps hand on his shoulder. Rajat jumps and sees Abhijit. Rajat's face is pale and his eyes convey great fear.

 **Abhijit:** Kya hua Rajat? Tum itne pareshan ho?

 **Rajat:** ahh..woh..kuch nahi sir, Purvi ko kabse try kar raha hoon. Who phone nahi utha rahi hai..

 **Abhijit:** Toh itne pareshan kyun ho..woh hospital me hogi..

 **Rajat:** who..sir..kuch der pehle uska message tha..use mujhse kuch baat karni thi..woh itni raat ko aise hi phone nahi karti aur kaafi tension me lag rahi thi..aur pata nahi dil bahut ghabra raha hai…

 **Abhijit:** Arre toh hospital phone karlo….

 **Rajat:** Maine kiya tha sir..purvi raat 12 baje nikal gayi thi. Magar phone nahi utha rahi…

Just then he gets call from Rupa, Purvi's room mate. Rajat had called her earlier to check on Purvi.

 **Rajat:** haan Rupa..Purvi room me hi hai na..woh theekh hai?

Abhijit sees Rajat's face turn paler.

 **Abhijit:** Kya hua Rajat?

 **Rajat:** sir…who…Rupa Purvi ki roommate hai.. purvi ka bag mila hai jiske andar uska phone hai…but purvi kahin nahi hai.

Saying this he rushes out. Abhijit runs after him shouting his name. Rajat swiftly gets in the car, Abhijit gets in too. He keeps a hand on his shoulder.

 **Abhijit:** ghabrao mat..woh teekh hogi..chalo

Meanwhile, Purvi is unconscious, unaware of what is planned for her by the 4 men in the car. He is happy to have his revenge. How dare she slap him in the first place? All he had wanted was just one night with her. Now she will never forget him for the rest of her life. Life! he thinks, is anyways too short.

She is lying on the floor of the car, her clothes barely there. Her body is blue at places, the blood on various wounds still flowing. He takes a huge sip from the bottle in his hands and proceeds to choke her to death. At that moment, Purvi opens her eyes and struggles to remove the strong pair of hands strangulating her. She can barely make out his face now through her swollen eyes; it's increasingly difficult for her to breathe now. Purvi sees the world blackening in front of her again and in a flash sees Rajat's smiling face. She tries to raise her hand to touch it, at that moment he disappears and her hands fall down. The man behind instructs the driver to increase the speed of the car and he throws the lifeless body of Purvi out of the car onto the rocky path. The car brakes ahead, he gets down and walks upto Purvi. He smiles, for his plan was great. She has hit a huge sharp rock and is lying in a rapidly increasing messy pool of blood. He dumps her tattered clothes and walks away whistling to join his mates.

Rajat's heart is cold with fear and he cannot concentrate on driving nearly causing an accident. Abhijit takes over driving from him and they reach the hospital premises. The police have arrived already and investigation has started. Rajat snatches her bag and checks inside to see her ID and phone intact. He sees that Purvi has received last call from hospital. Meanwhile, a tea vendor outside the hospital remembers a faint scream of a girl from a speeding white car, but cannot recall the car number. He informs that the car had a red cross in the back and its tail light was not working.

Purvi is lying at the edge of the highway, her life ebbing away; she feels she is soaring above in the sky. She wants to see someone but cannot remember his face. She sees a bright light ahead, whose radiance is blinding. She knows they have come for her now, she feels no pain, her body is light, she is free….

Some people lift Purvi from the road and carry her to the nearest hospital. The constable informs the area inspector about a girl by the highway and the hospital they are taking her to. The description of the girl matches with that of Purvi and soon Abhijit receives this information. Rajat is hysterical; Abhijit tries hard to calm him down. In between he calls Daya and Tarika to be at the hospital to manage the situation till they reach. Tarika and Daya reach the hospital soon and quickly make enquiries.

Rajat enters and looks at their faces and stands rooted to the spot. He starts thinking the worst and goes slowly to Tarika…

 **Rajat:** Tarika…who ladki Purvi hai kya?...tumne dekha kya? Who theekh hai na? who zinda hai na..bataoo..bataaoo..Rajat is continuously yelling.

Daya grabs him and makes him sit on the bench. Tarika breaks down and is hugged by Abhijit. Daya holds Rajat tightly..

 **Daya:** Rajat, dekho …yeh Purvi hi hai…uska operation chal raha hai…tum himmat rakho..bas apne pyaar pe vishwaas rakho..kuch nahi hoga..

Rajat is quiet, but tears flow down his eyes.. he walks to the operation theatre. Meanwhile Abhijit asks Tarika whats wrong with Purvi.

 **Tarika:** Abhijit, uski haalat bahut kharab hai. Mujhe nahi lagta who bach payegi….mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai..Rajat ke liye.

 **Abhijit:** Kuch nahi hoga Tarika..tumne use dekha kya?

 **Tarika:** Nahi abhijit, hum pahunche tab tak uska operation shuru ho gaya..mujhe doctor ne sirf itna bataya …bahut blood loss hua hai…she has very slim chance to survive…she breaks down again..

Abhijit comforts her and soon Tarika calms herself and goes near Rajat. Rajat has his head down. She touches him, he looks up. She places a bracelet and a ring on his hand. It's Purvi's engagement ring and the silver bracelet that he had gifted her from his first salary. It's covered in her blood now.

 **Tarika:** yeh Purvi ke hi hai na…doctors ne hame diya..

He holds them to his heart. Tarika hugs and consoles him.

Daya goes out to talk to the inspector who got Purvi to hospital.

 **Inspector:** Hello Daya Sir.

 **Daya:** officer, aapko Purvi, mera matlab Dr Purvi kahan mili?

 **Inspector:** sir hame wireless pe information mila tha iss kidnapping ke bare me..toh hum log patrol kar rahe the highway pe aur hume road ke kinare yeh ladki mili. Bahut khoon beh chukka tha aur bahut halka pulse tha..yahan laaya toh doctor ne kaha ki 5 min bhi der hoti toh shayad mar hi jaati…

 **Daya:** Thank god..aap sahi waqt pe aaye…aur kuch pata chala..kisine dekha ki use kisne wahan choda ya koi aur information…

 **Inspector:** Nahi sir, kuch aur nahi pata chala..hume ek safed gaadi ki information mili thi, toh aage highway pe naka bandi kar di hai..

Daya glances at Rajat who looks defeated and devastated already. He sends a silent prayer upwards to god. He calls Abhijit and together they complete the formalities of police case and wait for doctor's confirmation.

After a very long time, the light over the operation room switches off and the doctor steps out wearily. Tarika nudges Rajat, who snaps out of his trance and approaches the doctor fearing the worst. Abhijit is already holding Rajat by his shoulders as means of support. Rajat does not ask anything to the doctor for fear of hearing something terrible.

 **Daya:** yes doctor, Purvi theekh hai?

 **Doctor (sighs wearily):** It was very tough. I can only say she is alive at this moment. She has brain injury and use bachane ke liye hame use coma* me daalna pada!

 _*medically induced coma is used in cases where patient has severe brain injury – like Michael Schumacher, the famous F1 racer has now.. Just FYI to the readers_

Rajat swallows hard. He just hears the word ALIVE..that is enough for him now. He immediately springs forward.

 **Rajat:** main..main dekhna chahta hoon..please…

 **Doctor:** dekhiye. I cannot allow anybody. It was very tough. I cannot take any chance. She will be in ICCU. You can watch her from outside. 12 hours ke baad we shall take a call. Officers I want you all to meet me in my cabin in 10 mins. I have my first rough report ready. Police case ke liye chhaiye.

 **Rajat** : Tarika, who zinda hai na?…who mujhe chodke jaa nahi sakti…usne mujhe promise kiya tha…who theekh ho jayegi na..bolo..tum doctor ho na..

 **Tarika:** haan Rajat, who theekh ho jayegi she says, but in her heart she is crying!

After 10 mins everyone has assembled in the cabin of doctor. The police team is also present. The doctor addresses the police first

 **Doctor:** Officer, my primary report is of sexual assault, hame sirf 2 samples mile hai and the severity of internal injuries indicate multiple assaults.

Each word is like a heavy blow to Rajat whose breathing is becoming heavy. Daya holds him trying to calm him down. The doctor continues reading from his report.

 **Doctor:** Dr Purvi ka gala ghota gaya hai jiske wajah se brain me oxygen supply reduce ho gayi and she has a brain injury from hitting a hard object. I suspect she has hit something with great force, uske impact se she has multiple fractures and about 30% blood loss from her body.

Rajat breaks down now, he cannot hear anymore. Abhijit comes to hold him but Rajat slumps unconscious….. **What happens next ?**

 ** _I wish no one goes through this and my prayers for great strength to people who are unfortunately undergoing this. I wish to convey a strong message of hope through this story. Wait for my next chapters…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you readers for your review comments. Ashi, its sweet of you to call me Di. Wish you the best!_**

 **** ** _Chapter 3_**

Rajat is also hospitalized due to low BP. Daya keeps vigil on both Rajat and Purvi. Meanwhile, Purvi is shifted to the ICU and her countdown of 12 hours has begun. Daya glances over to Purvi and wipes a tear from his eyes. He gets a call from Shreya.

 **Shreya:** Daya, kaise hai dono ab. hey bhagwan.. kyun Daya ..kyun hua yeh sab

 **Daya:** Pata nahi Shreya..shayad kisi ki nazar lag gayi..Rajat theekh hai..behosh hai magar. Purvi bas lad rahi hai apni zindagi ke liye…

 **Shreya:** news pe bhi aa gaya hai…main kal subah aati hoon. Chaarvi ko mama ke paas rakhke. Aap apna khayal rakhiye Daya. Kuch bhi zaroorat ho mujhe batayiye. Main pray kar rahi hoon.

 **Rajat flashback in dream**

Rajat can feel his mom in front of him; she is calling out his name softly. He is about to touch her hands when someone calls his name and he gets pulled back. He doesn't want to go back and tries to free himself. He turns and at that moment his mom's figure slowly evaporates. He can still hear his name being called. He opens his eyes and sees a blurry face patting his cheeks and trying to shake him awake.

He opens his eyes a day later in hospital, and sees the nurse smiling at him. For some reason his wrists are bandaged and moments later he remembers the reason. He himself had slashed them a week after his 13th birthday. After his discharge, he is sitting near a small pond. She comes and sits next to him and gives him temple offerings. He hits her hand and walks away in great anger. She follows him.

 **Purvi:** Rajat, bhagwan ka Prasad hai…tumhare liye mannat rakha tha maine…kyun nahi liya?

 **Rajat:** Purvi, just go..mujhe koi baat nahi karni..akela chodd do mujhe..he yells…

 **Purvi:** Rajat, please mujhse baat karo…kyun kiya tumne aisa? Ek baar bhi apne papa ke bare me nahi socha…apne dreams ke bare me nahi socha…

Rajat slaps her. Purvi's cheeks are red and tears flow down her eyes. She still walks to him and makes him face her. She knows he is crying and she wipes his tears.

 **Purvi:** I am sorry maaf kar do..maine tumhe takleef di..

Rajat looks up but doesn't speak.

 **Purvi:** mujhe pata hai tumne apni maa ko khoya hai..tum unse bahut pyaar karte ho na isliye tum bhi unke paas jaana chahte the.. Rajat tumhe yeh life tumhare maa ne gift me diya hai. Na jaane kitni takleefen sahi honge tumhe janam dete waqt, tumhe palne ke liye, aur yeh sab isliye ki tum jiyo…dreams dekho, unhe poora karo…apne life me kuch bano..khush raho…

Rajat stops crying and listens to her intently. She is making sense to him. She continues.

 **Purvi:** itni jaldi give up mat karo Rajat. Abhi toh tumhe bahut kuch karna hai..maa ko proud feel karana hai….tum bahut lucky ho…tumhare paas papa hai, maa ki yaaden hai…mujhe dekho..mera kaun hai..mujhe yeh bhi pata nahi mere mummy papa zinda hai. But main ready hoon, jis din milenge unko thank you boloongi ki mujhe paida kiya. Apne saare dreams poora karne ki koshish karoongi…

 **Rajat:** Purvi …mujhe thoda time chahiye. I am not sure I should thank you for not allowing me to die.

 **Purvi:** Rajat, I am sorry for being selfish. The truth is I need you..I need a friend …that's why I couldn't allow you to die…I am sorry…saying this she runs away from the place.

 **Rajat:** Purvi, Purvi..wait….he goes after her..

 **Flashback/dream over**

Rajat wakes up calling her name. He looks around and is momentarily confused. Suddenly he remembers everything.

A nurse rushes out and calls Daya urgently. Daya comes inside and sees Rajat removing the drips and trying to walk towards the door. He wobbles a bit, Daya holds him in time and tries to put him back to the bed. Rajat gets aggressive and resists Daya.

 **Rajat:** Please sir, mujhe jaana hai..Purvi ke paas..woh..woh akeli hai…please sir..ek baar…

 **Daya:** Rajat, main jaanta hoon magar tumhari tabiyat theekh nahi hai..please maan jaoo..please…baadme milna

Rajat falls on Daya's feet and clasps his hands like someone is begging.

 **Rajat:** Sir ..please Sir..please…he is shouting and creating a commotion…

The nurse informs Purvi's doctor and he arrives at the room and is shocked to see this scene. Rajat sees the doctor and repeatedly requests the doctor to allow him to see Purvi. He is getting a little aggressive. After some time the doctor gives up and allows Rajat just 2 mins to see Purvi.

 **Meanwhile some time ago on the highway:**

The 4 men are driving fast under influence of alcohol when they see a long line of vehicles in front. One of them gets down and asks the motorist, who informs of police check post ahead. They decide not to take any chances and turn their car, at the same time lose control and their car collides with 2 other vehicles. Police arrive on the spot and after taking stock of the situation shift the injured to the hospital and tow away the car for further investigation. In few moments, news flashes that police have arrested the 4 possible suspects for the brutal rape and attempt to murder of the doctor girl.

 **In hospital:**

Rajat wipes his tears and tucks his shirt in before meeting Purvi. He is half expecting her to maybe wake up and he doesn't want her to see him in this state. He gingerly walks inside the dimly lit room. The doctor has warned him from not talking or disturbing Purvi in any way. Her brain requires complete rest to recover from the injury and hence the room is dimly lit and no one is allowed beside the patient.

Her eyes are swollen shut and her face has bruises and nail marks that's blue. He turns his face away, wiping his tears for he can picture her agony, it pains him. Not wanting to waste his time, he comes near and just places his hands on her, entwining her fingers with his.

 **Rajat (in mind):** Purvi, I am sorry, I know you are suffering a lot but don't give up. I love you. I need you more than ever now. Don't leave me. Promise me, please. I will be with you forever.

For a second, Rajat feels Purvi tightening her grip on his hands, he looks up but Purvi is still lifeless. He looks down at his hands, cannot decide whether he imagined it or really did Purvi react to his presence. His heart fills with solace, he is hopeful she will overcome..no..he says..we both will overcome this and be happy again. He smiles at her and blows a flying kiss.

He comes out of the room and watches her from the small glass window, praying every second for the next 12 hours…

 **Investigation:**

The men are taken to hospital for various tests and investigations. A high level of alcohol is found in their blood. An investigation of the car reveals blood traces and some other evidences supporting Purvi's case. The identity of the 4 people is revealed one of them being Dr Suraj, colleague of Purvi who is also the son of trustee of the hospital where Purvi works.

Rajat sees the developing news on TV and his blood boils but the next moment, Purvi's bruised face appears in front and he shuts out everything else. Time is running too fast for him, every passing minute increasing his anxiety to a great level. Tarika and Abhijit persuade him to eat something and take rest but he stands rooted to his spot outside the room. Rajat walks to the doctor's room with Tarika and Abhijit after the dreaded 12 hour wait. He waits for the doctor to tell him that Purvi is fine, she is awake and everything is normal again…But…

 **Doctor:** we have continuously monitored Dr Purvi for 12 hours and I can now say that…

 **Rajat(interrupting):** She will be back…hai na…doctor..

Tarika and Abhijit just stare at him. He is staring ahead at the doctor but he has a small smile on his face….as if he knows..

 **Doctor:** (surprised), gives a slow smile. Yes Mr Rajat, she is fighting well..I am stunned..we still have 4 weeks, I am warning…at the end of 3rd week we can probably say whether we have to prolong the coma or not…Till then she will continue to be in coma with the same restrictions.

 **Rajat:** Sir...ek request hai…please can I see her every day for just 2 mins. I just..just 2 mins sir..I will not disturb her. I just want her to know I am waiting and she is not alone…

 **Doctor:** I have to see that on a day to day basis.I understand your concern Mr Rajat but for me too her life is important than anything.

The doctor leaves, Abhijit and Tarika console Rajat.

 **Tarika:** Rajat, main khud ek doctor hoon aur jis haalat me kal Purvi thi, I must say this is nothing but a miracle. I am sure who theekh ho jayegi…

 **Rajat:** Tarika, aap ko pata hai aaj usne mera haath pakda. Mujhe yakeen hai,who mujhe nahi chodke jaayegi…

 **Abhijit:** bhagwaan pe bharosa rakho Rajat. Sab theekh ho jayega..waise I need to talk to you..tum chalo kuch khaalo. Tarika hai Purvi ke paas.

Tarika leaves to see Purvi and Abhijit takes Rajat to the cafeteria so he can eat something. Rajat doesn't touch his food and is thinking about something. Abhijit clears his throat.

 **Abhijit:** Rajat, who, police ne 4 logon ko arrest kiya hai..

 **Rajat (exhaling sharply grits his teeth):** Haan maine dekha TV pe. Kaun hai who sir?

 **Abhijit:** unn chaaro me se ek koi Dr Suraj hai..kya tum jaante ho?

 **Rajat:** nahi..purvi ne shayad ek do baar bataya tha..uske team me koi naya Dr hai..

 **Abhijit:** dekho Rajat, who usi hospital ke trustee ka beta hai. Public aur political pressure ke wajah se case CID ko kal transfer kar denge. ACP sir me mujhe aur Shreya ko case diya hai. Toh mujhe tumhe interrogation ke liye bureau me bulana hoga. Waise media me Purvi ka naam aur tumhare relation ki khabar nahi hogi. Dekho main tumhe waada karta hoon Purvi ko insaaf dilaoonga, uske gunhegaron ko sazaa dilaoonga…

 **Rajat:** Sir, mujhe sirf Purvi ki fikar hai iss waqt. Who akele bahut badi sazaa kaat rahi hai…saying this he presses his forehead.

Abhijit places a hand on his shoulders to comfort him.

 **Abhijit:** Sazaa who akele nahi, tum bhi kaat rahe ho Rajat…

 ** _Its true, isn't Rajat equally suffering as Purvi. Right now he is praying for Purvi's life. But has he given a thought how this incident will change them both forever? Wait for my next chapters…._**


	4. Chapter 4

**CID bureau:**

Abhijit, Shreya and Nikhil are questioning 2 suspects – Suraj and his friend. The other 2 have got injured seriously in the has already warned his officers to keep emotions aside. Abhijit is interrogating Dr Suraj.

 **Abhijit:** 4th April ki raat ko tum kahan the?

 **Dr Suraj:** main apne 3 friends ks saath party karne jaa raha tha…

 **Abhijit:** Raat ke 1:30 baje?

 **Dr Suraj:** I am a doctor. Mujhe jab time mila maine party kar li..

 **Abhijit:** Tumhare saath koi ladki bhi thi?

Suraj doesn't answer..

 **Abhijit:** Answer me

 **Suraj:** Yes, ek ladki thi

 **Abhijit:** kaun?

 **Suraj:** mere friend Dr Purvi…

 **Abhijit:** Phir kya hua batao

 **Suraj:** woh bhi hamare saath party kar rahi thi. U know…ek akeli ladki 4 logon ke saath kis tarah ki party karti hai.

 **Abhijit:** Ek ladki ka rape aur attempt to murder tumhe party lagti hai?

 **Suraj:** humne kisika rape nahi kiya, mujhe karne ki zaroorat bhi nahi hai. Who khud hamare saath chali thi..

Abhijit questions him for long but Suraj refuses to accept that he and his friends have raped Purvi. They maintain that Purvi consented to the whole act and she got down at highway and they do not know how she got hurt. Meanwhile Suraj's father has hired a top lawyer and manages to secure bail for his son for after the tests the samples match of the 2 other boys who are in hospital. Suraj also falsely claims that he and his friend are being forced by CID to accept the crime. The hospital's reputation is at stake and they put pressure on the government to include local police as the victim has relations with CID. In further development, the 2 boys whose samples matched with the crime scene die one after another both with different causes. CID suspects Suraj, but cannot prove anything as they get no evidence.

ACP bangs his desk after hearing this on TV. With the evidences, some of in favour of Suraj, the only hope is Purvi to wake up from coma and give her statement…..

The wait would be a long one as the process of healing in brain injury is painfully slow. For Rajat, each day passes as a year as everyday he has to undergo a roller coaster of emotions and expectations – she is improving today, not improving the next day. His CID family and his immense love for Purvi helps him keep his sanity and not leave hope.

3 weeks after Purvi was induced to coma, the doctors finally break a welcome news to Rajat – Purvi's injury has healed and now they can begin the next process of reversing the coma. Tarika explains the process to him.

 **Tarika:** Rajat, dekho purvi ki brain ki swelling kaafi reduce ho gayi hai..now doctors will reduce the coma causing agents and she will slowly be reversed from coma..

 **Rajat:** Purvi ko hosh kab aayega Tarika? Kitne dino me?

 **Tarika:** rajat, yeh itna simple nahi hai..yeh koi switch ki tarah nahi hai…this is another slow process aur sach boloon there is no real chance we can say ki who coma se bahar aayegi…use din bhi lag sakte hai, mahine yaa phir saal..

The happy world that he created for himself some time ago crashed in front of his eyes. Abhijit and Daya see the agony in his eyes.

 **Abhijit:** hum jaante hai Rajat yeh bahut mushkil hai bhai..lekin yeh bhi toh socho ki who yahan taka aa gayi..sirf tumhare liye. Sach me tum bahut lucky ho..woh tumse itna pyaar karti hai ki who tumhe chodd ke jaa nahi paa rahi hai..aur tum bhi use itna pyaar karte ho ki use jaane nahi de rahe ho…

 **Tarika:** Aur haan Rajat, tumhe ek aur khush khabri doon. Ab tum purvi se jab chaho mil sakte ho..Doctor ne bataya hai..infact who chhate hai tum usse baat karo, uske aas paas jitna reh sakte ho, raho isse uske senses bhi kaam karege aur shayad woh jaldi theekh ho jaye..

Rajat resumes his duty in CID and all his free time is dedicated to Purvi's care. Rajat reads aloud her favorite books, sings her favorite songs, and makes a habit to talk to her daily hoping for a reaction to anything. Every night, he kisses her goodnight, expecting her to open her eyes on his touch. Slowly Purvi shows signs of recognition; sometimes she smiles or grips his hands but has not yet woken up. For Rajat, such moments fill his heart with immense happiness but he is unaware of the storm waiting …..

 **3 months after the incident**

After the initial signs of recovery, Purvi has been largely unresponsive since a couple of weeks. Rajat has been unusually quiet since morning, his face showing the pain he is going through. As is the routine for him now, at night he goes to see Purvi. All these days, he has been cheerful in front of her hoping for a miracle. Today perhaps overwhelmed from all the waiting, he is sad and quiet. He controls his tears for a long time, finally gives up and lets the tears fall unashamedly. He holds her hands, kisses them.

 **Rajat:** aise hi karna tha mujhe mar jaane diya hota…aaj hi ke din tumne mujhe bachaya tha..Purvi main thak gaya hoon…har din tumhe hasata hoon, gaana gaata hoon…please waapas aa jao purvi…main tumhari awaaz sunna chahta hoon, tumhare saath jeena chahta hoon..tum sun rahi ho Purvi..Purvi…

Purvi can hear her name being called, she is trying to open her eyes but some force is not allowing her to do. She feels someone grabbing her, feels a hard slap to her cheeks. She grips Rajat's hands in great fear. Rajat looks up in shock, he can sense her eyes closed but moving rapidly inside. He looks on stunned, not sure what is happening.

Purvi can feel her clothes being ripped, she receives painful blows on her face. She tries to scream but cannot and feels a sharp pain and again and again. She is reliving the last moment of her life before the hospitalization.

She starts to tremble, her grip tightening on Rajat's hands with every second. Her other hand moves upto her neck trying to release the invisible force that is choking her. As the pressure increases, she can see Rajat's face and lifts her hand to touch it. His face is out of focus, she tries hard to touch it, brings her vision into focus and with great strength, she calls out his name and manages to touch it this time !

Some great force pushes her, Purvi realizes she is falling but she ends up falling on Rajat from the bed as her grip on his hands is still tight and he loses his balance. She is on the floor and Rajat is patting her cheeks, shaking her by her shoulders, calling her repeatedly, while she continues to stare at his face. Rajat grabs her tight and kisses her. Purvi raises her trembling hand and touches his face, and utters the one word he has been waiting all this while to hear..

 **Purvi:** ..at..

It's a mere whisper, but for Rajat it's his life. He feels reborn again !

He feels she is closing her eyes again, drowsy, he immediately picks her up and lays her on the bed and rushes to call the doctor.

Rajat is on cloud nine, reliving this moment again and again, feeling her hands on his face, that touch of her lips and her first word after 3 months – R..aaaj..at..

Abhijit, Tarika, Daya and Shreya rush to the hospital on hearing this good news. They find Rajat waiting outside her room as the doctors are checking her. Abhijit touches his shoulders, he turns and in a flash hugs him and cries.

Everyone rally around him and congratulate him. They see him smiling after a long time his face glowing with happiness. At that moment the doctor comes out and exclaims his surprise at this miracle. She is finally awake and maybe in a day or two can start to talk.

Rajat is about to rush inside when the doctor stops him.

 **Doctor:** Mr Rajat, I have just now sedated her. She will sleep for another 8-10 hours. Meanwhile I need to talk to all of you. Please come to my room…..

 ** _Purvi is awake…Does this mean everything will be back to normal….await the next chapters…_**

 ** _Thank you for all your love and comments. Keep reading_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

 **Doctor's cabin:**

Rajat is worried as to why the doctor has called all of them in the room. He prays hard to god and hopes the doctor has something good to say. The doctor takes some time to read her reports, then removes his glasses and addresses all.

 **Doctor:** Congratulations Mr Rajat! Dr Purvi is out of coma. I must say this is miraculous. I am sure aapke prayers bhagwaan ne sun li.

 **Rajat:** Thank you doctor. Aap hi mere bhagwan hai. Aapki wajah se aaj mujhe meri zindagi waapas mil gayi..

 **Doctor:** Dekhiye Mr Rajat, aapko lag raha hoga ki ab khatra nahi hai aur sab kuch theekh ho jayega..magar main aapko warn kardoo aane waala time Dr Purvi aur aap dono ke liye bahut zyaada takleefe layega…

Rajat, Abhijit and Daya look at the doctor in confusion.

 **Daya:** Ab kya problem hai doctor. She is out of coma…

 **Doctor:** Dr Tarika please help me here..

 **Tarika:** Dekho Rajat, yeh sach hai ki Purvi coma se bahar aa gayi hai, magar abhi bhi brain ko completely function karne me bahut time lagega. Aur Purvi ek bahut bade physical and mental trauma ke wajah se coma me gayi hai…aise patients ko recovery me bahut time lag jaata hai…tumhe especially bahut himmat se kaam lena hoga

 **Doctor:** medically induced coma ke wajah se aksar patients me side effects bhi hote hai…most common being confusion, difficulty in concentration, memory lapses aur kabhi kabhi violent aggression..aisi haalat me khud ko aur doosro ko bhi chot pahuncha sakte hai…

 **Tarika:** ab hum Purvi ko zyaada der kahin bhi akela nahi chod sakte. Use stress nahi de sakte hai. Rajat, in fact….

 **Rajat:** kya..Tarika..

 **Tarika:** hame use abhi uss incident ke bare me yaad nahi dilana chahiye.

 **Doctor:** main yehi kehne waala tha….hame intezaar karna hoga. Dr Purvi is under great mental stress now. She is physically very weak. Unke fractures abhi theekh se repair nahi huye hai. Unhe physiotherapy aur physciatric treatment dono ki zaroorat hogi. Rape cases me victim aksar depression me chale jaate hai..we have to handle her very carefully and patiently.

The team leaves the doctor's room. Rajat goes to glance over at Purvi. She is sleeping because of the sedatives. He closes the door and walks to her bedside. He gazes at her peaceful sleeping form and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. "welcome back..I missed you very much", he whispers and leaves the room to join his team.

 **Shreya:** Tarika agar Purvi kal uthegi aur puchegi ki uske saath kya hua..toh hum kya bolenge?

 **Tarika:** Hum sab ko use sirf itna batana hai ki who hospital me hai..accident ke wajah se..abhi ke liye jitna kam use information denge utna acha hoga…ek saath who saara handle nahi kar payegi…

Rajat is waiting for her to open her eyes again, look at him and call his name out. The morning sun rays peep inside the room through the curtains and he feels her face is glowing in its reflection. He notices a slight discomfort on her face, she is slowly stirring and with great difficulty opens her eyes and looks around. She slowly moves her head and her gaze falls on Rajat who immediately smiles at her. She stares at him and the room in confusion and looks down to see her hands bandaged and tries to get up but feels dizzy immediately.

Rajat supports her, makes her lie down back and with a smile whispers..

 **Rajat:** Hi Purvi, good morning..

 **Purvi:** paani….paani she whispers… rajat immediately makes her sip some water. Her throat burns but she manages to swallow it. She tries to talk, its extremely painful so she gives up

 **Rajat:** Purvi, baat karne ki koshish mat karo..tum weak ho..thoda time lagega…main hoon yahan pe…kya chahiye..

She still looks at him in great confusion, looks around in the room again and back to his face.

 **Rajat:** yeh puchna hai ki tum kahan ho? Kya hua?

Purvi nods her head.

 **Rajat:** tumhara accident hua hai Purvi..ab tum theekh ho magar. Ab aaram kar lo..okay..

Purvi looks into his eyes, he can never lie to her. She continues to stare, he avoids her gaze.

 **Rajat:** tum thak gayi ho Purvi..aaram karo…

She wants to ask him why is he lying, whats wrong with her but her head aches a lot and she closes her eyes. Rajat touches her head lovingly and in his mind apologizes for lying to her. He covers her with blanket and steps outside closing the door.

Its evening and Purvi is awake. She still cannot talk and looks around in great confusion. No one is giving her any details and she is constantly been administered medicines, injections, she is trying to make sense of everything. Tarika and Abhijit come to visit her. She shows signs of recognition and Tarika is happy at this. They keep the conversation short and light and allow her to rest. The day passes away peacefully but Rajat is ready to burst from inside. He is finding it extremely difficult to meet Purvi's questioning eyes. He is afraid that he may break down anytime and she will realize whats wrong with her. He prays to god to give him strength to save his love.

After 4 days, Purvi starts to speak in short sentences. Her speech is slightly slurred and she finds it difficult to even think of words owing to the slow recovery of her brain. She is not able to focus and her reflexes are weak but the doctor assures Rajat that this is normal and he need not worry.

It's midnight, Purvi awakens from her sleep, glances around and in the dim light after great visual strain finds Rajat in a bed in the same room. She tries to get up from her bed, but is dizzy. She holds the bed and with great difficulty manages to get up slowly and places her feet on the floor. The floor feels very cold beneath her feet. She feels a wave of dizziness and starts sweating. She sits on the bed and tries to take a step. She starts to slip but holds the bed again for support.

With great difficulty she manages to cover the short distance and reaches near him. She glances at his face and looks at him intently. He has changed, she feels there are many lines on his forehead and even in his sleep he appears to be thinking. Slowly, she touches his forehead, he jerks awake and is shocked to see Purvi next to him. He gets up immediately.

 **Rajat:** Purvi, tum..yahan..kaise..kuch hua?Purvi…

 **Purvi:** Rajat…..batao…naa….she cannot complete her sentence..

Rajat immediately picks Purvi and makes her lie on the bed. She holds his hands and refuses to close her eyes. She looks at him stubbornly

 **Rajat:** Purvi..so jaao..tumhe aaram karna hai..hum kal baat karte hai…

She grips his hands with all her strength and clenches her teeth. She shakes her head vigorously and looks at him angrily.

 **Purvi (bit louder):** chupaaooo….mat…

Rajat tries to free his hand, but she stubbornly holds it. She is breathing heavily, Rajat looks into her eyes. Suddenly without warning, Purvi becomes agitated and screams over and over again

 **Purvi:** batao..mujhe..kya hua hai..batao…

Rajat tries to hold her but she manages to free herself and jumps out of the bed, opens the door and runs out blindly. Rajat follows in pursuit. She trips and falls and Rajat manages to hold her. She is agitated and tries to get away from him, screaming continuously. This commotion awakens many in the hospital and ward boys and nurses rush to help Rajat. Three ward boys manage to pin her down and the doctor arrives to inject her with sedative. Purvi is still screaming at Rajat who is looking at her in great shock and she just as suddenly slumps down. They carry her back to her room. Rajat looks at his hands and sees her nail marks on him. He cannot handle and breaks down, while his heart worries now for Purvi's safety.

The staff has tied Purvi's hands to the bed post so that she doesn't injure herself again. Rajat is extremely disturbed to see Purvi in this state. Tarika assures him this is temporary and soon after she will recover. She has more such episodes of aggression each ending with tears – both hers and Rajat's. For Rajat's mental health, Abhijit and Daya keep him away from the hospital for a week. As expected the aggression in Purvi tapers down and she slowly steps into the next stage – depression and solitude. Purvi retreats into a shell often remaining awake but silent for hours.

She stops talking to Rajat often staring at him with questions in her eyes. Rajat tries his best and accompanies her to all her physiotherapy and counseling sessions. Purvi appears nervous around him and any attempts of getting close to her makes Purvi withdraw even more to herself. Things reach to the extent of Rajat making no attempt to get close to her and only talks when absolutely necessary.

Another two months down the line, Purvi's body heals and she is ready to be discharged. She refuses to talk to anybody and has not even uttered a word about the incident. The team discusses a lot and decides that Purvi will stay with Rajat but he also needs a helping hand at least for some time. Tarika and Shreya offer to take turns to support him and he cannot thank them all enough for what they are doing for him. Finally the day of discharge comes and Purvi is sitting in her room with Tarika while Rajat completes the hospital formalities and Abhijit gets the car ready to go home.

Purvi steps out from the hospital 6 months after she was admitted and immediately squints her eyes from the sun. She looks around and feels terrified as if it's an alien world to her. Tarika holds her hands and both slowly make way to the car. Rajat is already keeping luggage inside the car when he notices Purvi staring at the car with fearful eyes. With slow steps she gets inside the car and Tarika shuts the door. Purvi jumps at this noise and suddenly becomes very nervous and alert and looks around with great fear. The car starts and as it gains speed, Purvi gets images of the horrific incident with every detail. She feels a great pressure on her head and holds her head and starts crying loudly begging them to stop the car and let her out. Abhijit halts the car and Rajat immediately goes behind to hold her which makes her behavior even worse. She relives the moment again and breaks down completely. Rajat realizes this and holds her tight to himself almost hiding her in his arms. She holds him tightly and cries her heart out inside the car for hours.

With exhaustion, she drops down and they carry her home. Rajat makes her lay on a bed and wipes her tears. She has still not left his hand. Tarika sees this and cries softly. Abhijit hugs her and comforts her. At night, Purvi is subdued but her tears haven't stopped flowing. She doesn't respond to Rajat's goodnight and tries to sleep. Tariks sleeps in the same room, while Rajat sits on the sofa outside. Rajat opens his favorite book to read and a photo drops down. Its Purvi's pic from her college days, she had worn a saree for the first time. Her dimples enhance the smile in this pic. Rajat cannot remember that last time he saw Purvi smile, it seems long. He puts the book back and with a throbbing headache lies down on the couch.

Purvi sleep is greatly disturbed by some flashes, she is getting a nightmare. She gets images of Suraj flirting with her, passing extremely lewd comments and finally she slapping him in the lab. She is sweating now and tossing in her sleep. She dreams of walking back from the hospital, getting pulled into the car, the physical pain. She feels a pair of hands grabbing her and opens her eyes. Its Tarika whose sleep got disturbed because of Purvi's movements. She realizes that Purvis is having nightmare and is shaking her awake.

Purvi can see only Suraj and the 3 men and she starts to scream uncontrollably trying to free herself. Rajat rushes in to help her but inspite of their repeated pleas, she refuses to stop screaming. Finally Rajat holds her by the shoulders and shakes her violently, her gaze breaks and slowly the new room, and Rajat's face comes to her view. He hugs her tightly while she cries tears of shame.

Purvi now remembers everything that has happened with her…

 ** _I am trying to potray the emotional difficulties faced by victims. We cannot deny but depression, flashbacks are part and parcel which makes recovery even more painful. In the next chapters we will see will their relation survive this upheavel after all we are all humans and there is only so much we can handle without snapping. We may be surrounded by all the love and support of our loved ones but we have to fight our battles on our own too…._**

 ** _Please let me know your thoughts on these…Thank you_**


	6. Chapter 6

Outside the weather is cold with gusty winds and heavy rain. The fierce raindrops splatter on the window pounding it mercilessly. Flashes of lightning create an eerie picture of a young girl crouched in the corner of her room. She hears a knock on the door and wipes her tears. She opens the door, its him.

 **Rajat:** Purvi, dinner ready hai..

 **Purvi:** mujhe bhookh nahi hai..

 **Rajat:** main force nahi karoonga magar tumhe davai bhi leni hai…

Purvi agrees reluctantly and sits for a silent dinner. She doesn't look up from her plate and forcefully eats small bites. Her stomach retches, she cannot swallow what she is chewing, finally closing her eyes shut she forcefully swallows the bite. She picks up another small bite and her stomach retches more, she gets up and hurries to the bathroom holding her vomit. She throws up and sits there exhausted, her head throbbing. She feels a cool towel on her head and finds herself lifted off the floor. He helps her in the washbasin and later escorts her to the bedroom and adjusts the pillow for her. There is absolute silence between the two. Purvi closes her eyes and catches her breath when she hears sound of something placed at her bedside table. It's a glass of juice and her tablets. He has left the room before she can thank him. Purvi takes her juice and medicines and cries herself to sleep.

Words have ceased to exist between Purvi and Rajat, they live in the same house albeit like strangers. They both find it easy to cope up with each other in silence. He is there for her whenever she needs him but just like a friend, a confidant. Their relation that was based on deep love has transformed into acquaintance. They both are living in the present taking each day as it comes, future is forgotten. The unfortunate incident has shattered not just one but two lives. Two young, bright loving people with some dreams who were so excited about the future- he a brave officer, she a brilliant doctor. Today what remained were just memories of a happy past!

Days pass like this and finally after taking permission from the doctors, the police decide to record Purvi's statement. The day before, Tarika invites both for dinner at home to take their minds away, give them a break. Rajat is waiting for Purvi to get ready. He finally sees her standing at the door and is shocked at her appearance. Purvi is dressed up in the most loose and dull clothes and has covered herself with a shawl. There is absolutely no spark in her eyes and she looks lost. Rajat remembers the first time they had dinner at Tarika's house, how energetic and full of life she was.

They both walk out in silence and Rajat hails an auto. Purvi now has phobia of cars, she gets suffocated in closed places and is still uncomfortable to step out in a crowd. She avoids eye contact with people and is nervous around strangers.

 **Abhirika house:**

Tarika and Abhijit try to strike a conversation with Purvi, she replies in monosylables. Tarika takes Purvi inside and asks about her health. Tarika steps out of the room to answer a call and Purvi is all alone. She walks up to a shelf in the room full of books regarding forensic science. She picks one and tries reading through. Tarika returns after some time and sees Purvi engrossed in the book. She softly calls Abhijit and Rajat to see this. Rajat manages a small smile seeing Purvi busy with something.

They have dinner and leave the house. Rajat and Purvi are both looking out of the auto in different directions, thinking about the same thing. Purvi is reminiscing her MBBS days, the joy of studying, taking care of patients, how she was assisting in difficult cases, the learnings. Rajat is remembering how Purvi was so serious about her studies from childhood, how she will help anyone with studies, the days when she will co-study with him – he would get bored soon but only because of Purvi's focus and strict attitude would manage to get good marks.

At night Purvi is getting ready to sleep when he knocks the door. She opens it, he hands a small card and says goodnight. She closes the door and opens the card. Rajat has written – I am with you. Simple words which give Purvi great strength to face the next day.

 **Next day, Police station:**

Rajat has accompanies Purvi to the police station to record her statement in the case. Her lawyer and the magistrate are also present in a closed room. The police officer explains the procedure and proceeds with the questionnaire. The first few questions are about herself, her occupation, her identity etc. the questions become very personal in nature.

 **Police:** Ms Purvi, kya aap shaadi shuda thi is case ke time?

 **Purvi:** nahi, hamari engagement huyi thi bas

 **Police:** aapke mangetar ke saath aapka koi physical relation?

Purvi looks at Rajat.

 **Purvi:** nahi…

 **Police:** kisi aur ke saath koi physical relation

Rajat closes his hands in a fist and presses his nails in his own flesh. He is an officer and is well versed with the routine questions but today, the questions hit him like a rock.

 **Purvi** (in a whisper, her head bowed): Nahi…

Purvi is then asked to narrate the entire incident as she remembers. She looks around and feels very humiliated to describe everything in detail, often interrupted by the officer to cross check her answers. Rajat is sitting there with his head bowed down, cursing that he cannot stop this. At the end she signs her statement with trembling hands and teary eyes. They submit her medical records to support the case. They reach home and Purvi gets to her room in great anger. Rajat leaves her alone for some hours and then knocks the door. She opens the door and Rajat is shocked at the scene. Everything in the room is scattered, all her books torn and she is angry and crying.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..yeh sab..tum theekh ho..he comes forward to touch her head

She angrily hits her hand.

 **Purvi (screaming):** Don't touch me…kya karoge jaanke..I am fine..bloody fine…aaj maine 4 logon ke saamne apne rape ki story jo sunai…tum bhi toh the wahan….

 **Rajat:** Purvi…kya ho gaya..

 **Purvi:** leave me alone…mujhe akela chod do….kya milega tumhe jaanke ki kya hua..main kaisi hoon..tumhe kya farak padta hai...tum pooch rahe ho kya hua? rape hua hai mere saath… Tumhe phir se sunna hai kaise hua? Maine kya kapde pehne the…usne kya pehna tha. …kitne log the..kitne thappad maare…kahan haath lagaya ….kisne pehle kiya….kisne baadme..Bolo….

This is too much for Rajat, he snaps angrily at her.

 **Rajat:** shut up Purvi..bahut ho gaya…main pyaar karta hoon tumse…main manta hoon bura hua tumhare saath magar mujhe bhi takleef huyi hai…tumhe aise dekhkar tumhe kya lagta hai..mujhe kaise feel ho raha hai…maine apne life me aise bahut cases dekhe hai..maine aise hi sawaal puche hai…aaj pehli baar apne aap ko doosri jagah dekha..mere liye bhi easy nahi hai..tum kya samjhogi mera dard….

Saying this, he storms out of his house, takes his car and angrily drives away. He comes home drunk after a few hours and knocks on Purvi's door. After getting no response, he opens the door. The room is still messy and in between Purvi is sleeping curled up like a baby in the womb. He feels very sorry for her, walks unsteadily to her, holds her hand and cries.

Purvi wakes up hearing his sobs. She looks at him and realizes he is drunk.

 **Purvi:** Rajat tumne sharab pee hai?

 **Rajat:** I am sorry Purvi…main thak gaya hoon…kyu hua yeh sab..hum dono kitne khush the..2 saal me shaadi kar lete….apna ghar banate..kyu hua yeh sab..

 **Purvi:** …

 **Rajat:** bolne do mujhe..aaj itne din se jo dil me hai..mujhe bolne do..Purvi mujhe please maaf kar do..main tumhe bacha nahi paya…main nai jaanta yeh sab kyun hua tumhare saath…uss raat jab maine tumhe pehli baar dekha..behosh, chehre pe khoon, bandages, main bahut darr gaya tha Purvi…mujhe laga tum chali jaoogi mujhe chodke….ek ek din ek ek saal jaise guzra hai….tumhe pata hai..maine tumhare aage kitne haath pair jode hai..tumhari ek hasi ke liye..roz main tumhare liye gaana gaata tha…roz ghanton baate karta tha..tum na hasti thi, na bolti thi..main roz toot jata tha….ek baar tum hospital me bahut violent ho gayi thi aur tumhe bed se baandh diya tha…mujhse dekha nahi gaya Purvi..meri Purvi ke saath….maine uss din apne aap ko itna kosa…main bas yehi pray karta tha..ki tum sab kuch bhool jaao..uss din ko hi bhool jaoo…kyun tumne uss din ko yaad kiya Purvi…tum jab jab roti ho usse yad karke mann karta hai ki main tabhi ke tabhi uss Suraj ki jaan leloo…main kuch nahi kar saka Purvi…I am sorry..meri wajah se tum Mumbai aayi padhai karne..tum yahan nahi aati..toh tumhare saath kuch nahi hota..I am sorry…mujhe maaf kardo..

Saying this Rajat sleeps on the floor and Purvi strokes his forehead lovingly with tears in her eyes.

 _ **How are you all liking the story so far. They still have to face more tribulations together but I am sure true love never gives up and will win against every obstacle ! Love you all..read and comment on the story please ...**_


	7. Chapter 7

Next morning, Rajat wakes up with a headache. He holds his head in pain and looks around. He is in Purvi's room on the floor and she is sleeping next to him. He cannot remember how and when he came in this room. He gets up and makes two cups of coffee. He returns and Purvi is still sleeping. Her hair has fallen on her face; he goes near her to move it but stops. Instead he calls out her name twice. She wakes up and sees Rajat. They both face each other but neither of them talks. Rajat hands her a mug of coffee. They sip it thinking about last night. Rajat cannot recollect what happened after he got drunk. He is afraid to ask her anything.

 **Purvi:** Rajat..I am sorry..woh main disturbed thi isliye….kal..

 **Rajat:** Nahi Purvi..i am sorry..meri wajah se koi problem huyi ho toh …I am sorry..

Both continue to sip their coffee still thinking about the night before.

The police file the case in court and within a month the case comes up for trial. Purvi and Rajat run around police station and lawyer's office preparing for the case. It's very emotionally draining for Purvi as she has to recollect the incident again and again and it does nothing to ease her pain, it just increases it. On the other hand, Rajat is helpless that he cannot make it better for Purvi in any way. As the days pass they are getting increasingly sure of what they want for each other. It's just a matter of time they tell to themselves.

 **Court case:**

Purvi and Rajat are seated next to the lawyer. Abhijit and Tarika are also present to support both. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Suraj and his friend come in and take their seat. She sees him glancing at her and feels a strange fear fill her. She notices that he is relaxed and dressed casually while on the other hand she is nervous and trying to cover herself more with the dupatta. The trial starts and each passing minute is increasingly frustrating for Rajat and exponentially painful for Purvi. She appears extremely nervous and on the verge of an anxiety attack as she has to answer tricky questions. Purvi breaks down multiple times in that session especially when she has to identify Suraj and his friend.

On many occasions Suraj's lawyer tries to confuse Purvi and she ends up detracting her own statements. The sessions continue between gaps of days and she feels her ordeal is just increasing and wants to end all of this. Finally the day of justice arrives. Purvi is sitting like a statue between Rajat and Tarika. She cannot explain the emotions going through her mind right now. Rajat is increasingly praying for justice and requesting god to put an end to this and give some peace to Purvi.

The judge gives the verdict in favour of Suraj and his friend as charges against them is not proved by the prosecution lawyer. The judge notes that the sole witness, Purvi had no complete and accurate recollection of the event and hence it cannot be established with solid proof that Suraj and his friend raped or tried to kill Purvi. The lower court sets Suraj free.

Rajat is extremely disappointed and upset and turns to hug Purvi who is still silent and shows no emotions on her face. He hugs her, whispering consoling words in her ears but Purvi hears nothing, feels nothing. Rajat senses something wrong and together with Tarika calls her name repeatedly, she doesn't react. She is staring at a vacant space ahead and her eyes close. Rajat and Tarika rush her to the hospital. The doctor informs that she is in shock and may take a day to recover.

Purvi is discharged from the hospital but she still hasn't cried or spoken anything. Its evening she is sleeping and Abhijit, Daya come to visit her. Rajat shuts the door of her room and makes coffee for all.

 **Abhijit:** Rajat, lower court me haar gaye toh kya hua..jald hi high court me appeal karte hai and doosra koi wakil karte hai…

 **Daya:** Haan, mere pehchaan ka high court lawyer hai, kal hi meeting fix karata hoon..

 **Rajat:** Nahi sir, I think hume yeh sab ab band kar dena chahiye..main purvi ko aur pareshan nahi dekh sakta..

 **Abhijit:** tum yeh keh rahe ho? Tum nahi chahte Purvi ko insaaf mile? Uska aprdahi khule aam ghoom raha hai…tum purvi ke saath injustice kar rahe ho..

 **Rajat:** isi baat ka dukh hai..uska apradhi choot gaya par zindagi bhar ki sazaa Purvi ko mili…aur agar use insaaf mil bhi jaata toh kya..kya isse Purvi ki takleefen kam hoti? Usne jo dukh, dard sahe who kam ho jaate. Ek din nahi aisa gaya jab use who haadsa yaad nahi aata, har raat who roti hai Sir..mujhe pata hai aage bhi isse who kabhi nahi bhula payegi..

 **Daya:** Tumhari baat sahi hai lekin tum khud ek officer ho…mujrimo ko sazaa dena tumhara farz hai…

 **Rajat:** kanoon ne toh use mujrim nahi mana…ek ladki yeh kaise saabit kare ki uska balatkar hua hai..aaj court me kaha gaya ki Purvi ko theekh se yaad nahi ya usne sab kuch apne aankhon se dekha nahi isliye yeh sach nahi…bas itna kamzor hai kanoon? Aapko pata hai sir, case shuru hone se pahle raat raat bhar yeh case ke har details ko baar baar diary me likhti thi taaki use sab yaad rahe. Maine dekhi hai who diary uske aasoon se bhari..pehle who uss diary me apne sapno ke bare me, apne wishes ke bare me likhti thi..aaj yeh sab ! Sir Purvi ka balatkar sirf Suraj aur uske doston ne nahi, maine bhi kiya hai, hum sab roz kar rahe hai….main bhi uska doshi hoon, fark sirf itna hai maine uske sapno ka balatkaar kiya hai..use yaad dilake, uske sapne mitake….

 **Abhijit:** tumhari baat apni jagah theekh hai magar ek baar phir soch lo Rajat..

 **Rajat:** sahi waqt aane par Purvi se baat karke aapko batata hoon Sir. Abhi kuch din use akela chod dete hai…

Unknown to Rajat, Purvi is listening to all this conversation and her tears are automatically flowing, all emotions coming out as she realizes how much Rajat has got affected by all this, how much he loves her….he deserves to live his life, he deserves love and peace….she decides.

Next day morning, Purvi wakes up and goes to the kitchen to make some coffee. Rajat is already up and preparing breakfast, he wishes Purvi good morning cheerfully trying to get her in a good mood.

 **Rajat:** Good morning Purvi..kaisi tabiyat hai?

 **Purvi:** main theekh hoon Rajat. Aap baitho na…

Rajat and Purvi have their coffee together and Purvi is looking at him. Rajat senses her gaze on him, he smiles in return.

 **Rajat:** Kya baat hai Purvi..kuch kehna hai?

 **Purvi:** Rajat, aapse ek baat poochni thi…

 **Rajat:** haan Purvi..bolo na..

 **Purvi:** kal jo bhi hua court me…usme meri koi galti hai kya? Main kuch aur kar sakti thi kya?

Rajat keeps his coffee down and moves his chair next to her. He takes her hands in his..

 **Rajat:** Purvi, apne aap ko blame mat karo…issme tumhari koi galti nahi hai..yeh sab ho gaya…ab aage ki bare me socho..main jaanta hoon yeh kehna easy hai magar tumhe koshish karni hogi…I am with you.

She looks into his deep brown eyes, eyes full of love, concern and also sadness!

 **Rajat:** Purvi meri ek baat manogi..please…

Purvi nods her head.

 **Rajat:** Tumhe ek break chahiye. Tum kuch din ke liye Sister Fernandes (her orphanage) ke paas jaake rehna pasand karogi. Tumhe acha lagega. Jab mann karega waapas aa jana..main yahi hoon.

 **Purvi:** aap mujhse bore ho gaye? Aapko bhi break chahiye mujhse?

Rajat is astonished and he looks serious fumbling for words. Purvi enjoys this worried look and starts laughing. Its music for Rajat's ears, she has laughed whole heartedly after a long time. He smiles in return and after a minute or so Purvi stops laughing and looks into his eyes. Rajat hugs her, she hugs him back..

 **Rajat:** I love you Purvi. I love you…

 **Purvi:** I love you too Rajat..I love you..

Rajat and Purvi visit her childhood home- the orphanage. It's in the same city as their boarding school and they visit all the old places they had been together. Finally they come to their favorite place – the small pond.

Its dusk, the sky is yellow orange and all the birds are returning to their nests. Purvi and Rajat walk up the path to the pond and settle on the grass. For some moments both are silent lost in their own thoughts. A cool breeze flows, Purvi feels the chill, Rajat wraps his jacket around her. She feels the soft cloth and his warm touch and looks up in to his eyes with a smile. Rajat smiles but looks worried. There is something mysterious in the way she is looking at him, for the first time in their life, Rajat cannot understand what she is thinking.

 **Rajat:** Purvi, kya baat hai…tum kya soch rahi ho?

Purvi smiles again and hugs him.

 **Purvi:** I love you Rajat..I just love you….

Rajat holds her and whispers " I love you too" but he gets a strange feeling, that he cannot understand.

Rajat and Purvi go back to the orphanage. He has to leave for Mumbai that night. He is giving last minute instructions to Purvi about her health, food, medicines. He is talking to her like how a mother would do to their kid and Purvi is enjoying this role he plays.

 **Rajat:**...aur haan, raat ki tablet doodh peene ke baad lena..empty stomach mat sona..kuch nahi toh juice pee lena..aur..

 **Purvi:** Rajat, aapki train chali jayegi..main khud ek doctor hoon..meri dadiamma kyun ban rahe ho..

 **Rajat:** ..tum meri baat nahi sun rahi ho..haan main kya bol raha tha…tumhara prescription kahan hai..apne purse me saath rakh lena….

Purvi closes the distance beween them and plants a quick kiss on his lips to shut him up…Rajat is stumped ! Sister Fernandes arrives to bid goodbye to Rajat. He leaves with her not before turning and glancing at Purvi. As he is about to enter the car, Purvi hugs him.

 **Rajat:** Apna khayal rakhna..I will miss you Purvi..

 **Purvi:** Bye Rajat…Good bye…

Rajat comes out of the hug and again looks into her eyes. She has the same mysterious look and this slightly disturbs him. He doesn't feel good about the way she said Goodbye ! Purvi pushes him to get inside the car. He sits but turns back to see a teary eyed Purvi waving with a smile!

 ** _Why is Purvi behaving like this..What is she thinking? Don't worry Purvi is strong enough not to kill herself..she could have done this long time back..She is a fighter ! a survivor !_**

 ** _Dear Ashi…I just love the way you comment on my chapters..Love you dear_** ** _J_** ** _…_** ** _.Thank you to all for reading. Leave your comments on what you liked, what you didn't this will just help me improve my plots and future stories…Love you_**


	8. Chapter 8

The train pulls out from the station and Rajat's mind goes back in time when he had left this city some 15 years back to go to Mumbai. It was the day when finally both he and Purvi had confessed their feelings to each other. Rajat smiles thinking about the excitement, that floating in the clouds sensation he had in the entire journey. He had imagined happy scenes of him and Purvi in future like in the movies.

Today, he is weighed down by emptiness, a feeling of separation, a dull ache in his heart. He closes his eyes and Purvi's teary wave is the picture he sees. He immediately picks up his phone and dials her number. The phone rings but no one picks up. He tries a couple of times more and his heartbeats increase when she doesn't answer it.

Purvi watches the phone ringing, her heart jumps to pick it but her mind asks her to wait. She watches as he calls her again and again, but she clasps her hands tightly…..

Rajat is getting restless and his mind races thinking is something wrong, has she got another panic attack or a nightmare– he shuts his thoughts and dials Sister Fernandes number. He apologises for disturbing her and requests to speak to Purvi. Sister Fernandes sees her sitting on a chair in the porch of the orphanage and hands her the phone.

 **Purvi:** Helloooo…

 **Rajat:** Purvi, Hello..Purvi tum theekh ho na..are u okay?

 **Purvi:** haan…Rajat…main ….theeekh …ho jaongi….

 **Rajat:** phir phone kyun nahi uthaya..tum jaanti ho main kitna ghabra gaya tha….(Rajat is speaking fast almost breathless)

Purvi knows how frantic and hyper he must have got when she didn't answer his phone. She remembers the time when in his drunken state he had revealed he will never forgive himself for not taking her call on that unfortunate day.

 **Purvi:** who…main bahar baithi thi..phone room me hai…main theekh hoon..aap so jao Rajat..

 **Rajat:** tum sach me theekh ho Purvi? Mujhe…ahh..mujhe tumhari bahut yaad aa rahi hai..jaane ka bilkul mann nahi hai…

Purvi feels very lucky to have Rajat in her life. No one could have loved her more than him. Not even her parents she feels.

 **Purvi:** Rajat, main theekh hoon..aap so jaoo..mujhe bhi neend aa rahi hai..

Rajat really doesn't want to keep the phone down. But reluctantly wishes her good night and keeps it. They both spend a sleepless night thinking about each other.

It's been 2 days that Purvi has arrived at the orphanage and is slowly relaxing herself and mingling with the kids and staff. She feels at home, away from the city, away from the memories, away from the pain…

One evening she is unusually quiet, sitting on a bench all alone. Sister Fernandes walks up to her a places her hand on her head. Purvi smiles at the old woman, she sits next to her. Sister Fernandes holds her hands and asks

 **Sister:** Purvi, my child…you are missing him already….do you want to go back dear?

 **Purvi:** No sister…I can't…I shouldn't

 **Sister:** Tell me whats bothering you dear?

 **Purvi (crying):** I love him a lot Sister, he is my life..but I will not be able to keep him happy…he has done so much for me..he has gone through so much because of me..i feel guilty..I am taking away his happiness…I am giving him so much pain…

Sister places Purvi's head on her shoulders and pats her back.

 **Sister:** My dear..you are getting it wrong..don't be guilty…this is not your fault..you are the most luckiest girl in the world..Rajat is a gem…this love you see today in his eyes is what I already saw so many years before..when you were kids..when you both didn't even know what love is..Child…don't think like this…

 **Purvi (still sobbing):** I know sister…but he deserves some peace too..he deserves to be happy..

 **Sister:** So do you too…can I suggest you something…

Purvi looks on still in tears.

 **Sister:** you need to start thinking about yourself…think about the dream you started, think about achieving it, once you do this, rest all will not matter..what matters is peace in your mind…think about I said..we will talk about this tomorrow. God bless you dear…..

Sister Fernandes spends the next few days convincing Purvi to think about her career, her studies. With repeated persuasion, Purvi starts thinking in that direction…

 **Some days later**

Purvi hasn't spoken to Rajat since past two days, he is becoming increasingly desperate but is equally busy as there is a spate of crimes in the city. Every hour he checks his mobile phone for any message or call from Purvi. At night he reaches home and falls on the sofa exhausted when the sound of his mobile wakes him up. Its her !

 **Rajat:** Purvi..thank god…kahan ho tum? 2 din se koi phone nahi..Sister bhi sirf itna hi boli tum Delhi me ho..Delhi me kya kar rahi ho? batao Purvi..

 **Purvi:** Arre…Rajat..aaap shaant ho jayiye…main theekh hoon..relax

 **Rajat:** oh sorry, who thoda tension me aa gaya..acha batao Delhi kiske saath gayi ho?

 **Purvi:** who…kisike saath nahi..main akele aayi hoon..

 **Rajat:** What? Akele..tum pagal ho? Tum theekh toh ho? Kahan reh rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** Rajat aap tension mat lo..main theekh hoon..Orphanage ke delhi branch me hi hoon..safe hoon..acha mujhe Mumbai waapas aana hai..aap aayenge mujhe lene?

Rajat is extremely happy hearing this…he dances in the room

 **Rajat:** Kab ?

 **Purvi:** mujhe thoda kaam hai..toh aap Saturday aa sakte hai…hum Sunday morning mumbai ke liye nikal jayenge..okay?

 **Rajat:** Theekh hai..main tickets book karta hoon..acha…tum Delhi kyun gayi thi..yeh toh batao..

 **Purvi:** Rajat….aap yaha aa jao phir baat karte hai…aapne khaana khaya?

Rajat realizes she is avoiding it. He decides not to press it further.

 **Rajat:** Haan kha liya..tumne davai li?

 **Purvi:** haan mummy..le li..she laughs…Rajat aap pichle janam me mere mummy rahe hoge shayad..

 **Rajat:** main har janam me tumhare saath hi rahoonga Purvi…miss you..

 **Purvi:** Bye….

With the same excitement, floating on the cloud sensation Rajat sets out on his journey to meet Purvi. He again pictures them both in happy ever after scenes. He wishes the time to fly fast to see her….As the train arrives on the platform, he rushes over to see her, but scans the entire station and cannot find her. He calls her, she cuts his phone. Surprised he hails a cab and reaches the orphanage, practically jumping out. He runs up the steps to her room, but she is not there either. Breathless, he rushes to Sister's office….

 **At the pond:**

Purvi is staring at the pond ahead, imagining all the times shared with Rajat at this pond. The time after his suicide attempt when he slapped her, the time when they both confessed their love, the time when they shared their first ever kiss and the most recent when he whispered "I love you" in her ears. She closes her eyes and feels his warmth around her..

She hears footsteps approaching, someone calling her name, it's a call of someone who loves you and who is longing to meet you. She turns and without wasting a moment, in a strong pull of heart is in his arms. They almost crush each other in that hug, not wanting to let go of each other. Rajat grips her really tight, almost choking her. She starts coughing, Rajat immediately leaves her. He holds her face lovingly, pulls her closer gently and kisses her forehead and sighs..

 **Rajat:** I missed you Purvi..please aise chod ke mat jaana phir…

 **Purvi:** Rajat…

Rajat opens his eyes and nods his head.

 **Purvi:** Rajat, mujhe ek baat batani hai…saying this she hands an envelope to him

Rajat opens the envelope, reads the letter and gets excited. He picks her up and swirls her around in happiness….She is surprised to see him so happy..

 **Rajat:** Purvi…I am so happy….main bata nahi sakta…..yeh pehle kyun nahi bataya…

 **Purvi:** Rajat…aap khush hai ?

 **Rajat:** dumbo…khush kyun nahi honga..tumhare saath saath mera bhi toh yeh sapna hai..Dr Purvi Rajat Kumar MBBS, MD Forensic science

Purvi jerks at the mention of their names together….Rajat is still grinning…

 **Rajat:** I am so happy ki tumne phir se MD karne ka faisla liya…haan dukh hai ki tum 2 saal ke liye door rahogi..koi baat nahi..Delhi Mumbai aata jaata rahoonga..kab join karna hai? Are bahut tayari karni hai..shopping, kapde, books wagereh wagereh..

Purvi watches Rajat getting excited like a child. He is happy that she is fulfilling her dreams! he is going on and on excited….

Purvi is beginning to hate herself even more for what she will do next. Her heart begs her not to do it…She gathers all her inner strength to quieten her heart…

 **Purvi:** Rajat….

 **Rajat:** haan..bolo…

She smiles and comes near him, holding his face in her palms. Rajat looks on confused. With tears in her eyes, she kisses him slowly and lovingly. Rajat responds to her love and starts enveloping her in an intimate hug. He senses she is trying to push him back and feels her lips moving away. She is smiling and hands him a small box.

He looks at her confusingly and opens the box. He stares at it and looks up to see her smiling the same mysterious smile…

 **Rajat:** yeh…kya hai yeh Purvi…

 **Purvi:** Goodbye Rajat…take care, saying this she starts to walk away….

He runs behind calling her name and holds her hand, pulling her back to him. He looks in great pain and his hands are trembling when he cups her face…

 **Rajat:** Purvi…yeh sab..kyun..

 **Purvi:** Rajat…main tumhe aur dukhi nahi dekh sakti…mujhe maaf kardo…but yahi theekh hai hum dono ke liye…

 **Rajat:** Tum hamara rishta tod na chahti ho..tumhe lagta hai sagai ki anghoothi waapas kar dogi toh hamara rishta khatam ho jayega ?

Purvi hugs him and starts crying. Rajat doesn't respond at first, he has so many thoughts running on his head now. He realizes Purvi is suffering greatly and he soothes her by caressing her back. They both sit on the grass silent, trying to compose themselves.

 **Purvi:** Rajat, aapko yaad hai isi jagah pe hamne apne feelings ek doosre ko bataya tha….aur aapne mujhse kaha tha ki kabhi bhi mujhe lage ki pyaar kam ho raha hai ya nahi hai..toh main aapko bata doon..saying this she looks at him..

Rajat looks at her and nods his head..

 **Purvi:** Rajat, aap bahut ache hai..mujhe duniya me koi aapse zyaada pyaar karne waala nahi milega..aap ne mujhe ek maa, baap, bhai, bahen sabka pyaar diya….aapka poora haq hai ki aapko bhi pyaar mile, khushi mile,aapke sapne poore ho….

Rajat feels a lump rising in his throat..

 **Purvi:** mujhe nahi pata hai ki main aapko utna pyaar de paongi… hum saath khush rahenge bhi ya nahi..uss raat ne mujhe zindagi bhar ke liye badal diya hai….ek pal me meri saari khushi, sapne, dukh, aasoo sab kuch chala gaya…main aapse bahut pyaar karti hoon,apne aap se bhi zyada…isliye mujhe lagta hai..hame alag hona chahiye…

For a long time they are quiet. They get up and go back to the orphanage and leave for Mumbai. Rajat hasn't spoken to since that. Purvi also gives him space and does not disturb him. A week passes and Purvi and Rajat are busy shopping, packing for her to leave for Delhi. Purvi is going to leave the next morning. After dinner, she wipes her tears and with sure steps, walks to his door and knocks it.

Rajat wipes his tears and opens the door. Purvi comes inside and sits next to him on the bed.

 **Purvi:** Rajat, main kal jaa rahi hoon…pata nahi hum phir kab milenge..jaane se pehle kuch chahiye mujhe..

 **Rajat:** bolo..

 **Purvi:** aapka jawaab…

Rajat looks at her with tears in is eyes. He holds her hands, brings them up to his lips.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…you are my life..main tumhare bina jeena soch bhi nahi sakta..magar main tumhe aise takleef me bhi nahi dekha sakta…I love you, I need you but I cannot hurt you..agar tumhe mere saath rishta todne se, mujhse alag hokar thodi bhi shaanti milti hai..toh main tayaar hoon..main bas tumhe khush dekhna chahta hoon…

They say nothing after this but just hug each other tight..their last hug probably..they both are crying…

 **Rajat(in his heart):** I love you Purvi..I always will….Hope you get all my share of happiness..give me all your pain, tears…

 **Purvi (in her heart):** I love you Rajat..I always will hate myself for doing this..Hope you get some peace in your life..

 ** _It breaks my heart to do this but imagine the love between these two that they are leaving each other to wish happiness. Do they think this will bring them any peace that each is wishing for the other? When two souls love each other so purely, not even fate and God can keep them away from each other…Await my next chapters…hopefully a happy ending !_**

 ** _Thank you all for an overwhelming response to this story. The amount of views is crazy ! keep reading and sharing your thoughts and comments..Love you all.._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_*Life is really short, it's the journey that's so long.._**

 ** _If only I had you with me, it would be like a song.._**

 ** _The rhythm of our heartbeats, the lyrics of our love_**

 ** _Together we will sail through - all rights and wrong!_**

Alas, it wasn't meant to be with Purvi and Rajat who were miserable in this self imposed separation. Purvi leaves for Delhi and joins a hospital trying to settle herself in a new environment. After the incident and the slow recovery Purvi was very emotionally dependent on Rajat. She lost her self confidence and her ability to take on problems without help. She needed to get out of her shell, be away from the very place that destroyed her. Rajat had realized that till the time she is with him, she would probably never recover, and never discover what she was truly capable of. He takes help of Sister Fernandes and through her convinces Purvi to try to live on her own, fulfill her dreams. No one knows this but Rajat was the happiest and the saddest person at the same time when Purvi gets through her MD admission.

On the other hand, Purvi knows with all her heart that it was Sister Fernandes speaking but they were Rajat's words. She is proud of him to have given her the chance to rediscover herself. She also knows how much it pained him to see Purvi suffering and she couldn't see him so miserable. With a stone in heart she has taken this decision to separate so that he is spared further trauma. She wants to succeed in life, fulfill both their dreams for she knows this will be the greatest joy and gift she could ever give to Rajat.

 **CID bureau:**

Abhijit is walking around talking on a phone.

 **Abhijit:** ek minute abhi puch leta hoon..

Abhijit comes next to Rajat and asks him about a file and casually asks him did he have lunch.

 **Rajat:** Yes Sir abhi Pankaj aur Freddy ke saath gaya tha

Abhijit smiles and moves away speaking into the phone in low tones..

 **Abhijit:** Sun liya..usne khaana kha liya..ab main phone rakhoon?

At the other end of the call, Purvi says Bye and disconnects the call.

Rajat has immersed himself in work so much that he practically lives in the bureau. The team is worried for him but also understand that he can never come out of the separation from Purvi and this was his way of coping. He goes on many dangerous missions and wins great accolades for his intelligence and bravery. His name and photo gets published in newspapers and Purvi safely saves newspaper cuttings and cries tears of joy.

Purvi still has panic attacks and nightmares about the rape and tries very hard to cope on her own. She attends several counseling sessions, therapy and groups where she meets other survivors too. It's very difficult and painful but she has to do this for her good.

They still are in touch but their conversations are very brief and they often do not disturb each other for long periods of time. Without knowing, they both use Tarika and Abhijit to know about the well being of each other.

 **Some months later:**

 **Tarika (on phone):** Hmm…nahi..sab theekh hai baba..

 **Tarika:** haan main pata karti hoon..tum apna khayal rakhna….bye..

Abhijit looks at her. She is messaging someone.

 **Abhijit:** kiska phone tha tarika?

 **Tarika:** aapke jijaji ka..

 **Abhijit:** mera jija? Yeh kaun hai bhai?

 **Tarika:** wahi jo aapka saala bhi hai….

 **Abhijit:** ohhh… Sr Insp Rajat ka phone tha….kya kaha tumse..meri subah baat huyi thi..

Tarika comes and settles on Abhijit's arms.

 **Tarika:** kuch nahi..Purvi ke exams kaise gaye yeh puch raha tha…who pareshan toh nahi hai…use tension toh nahi hai…

 **Abhijit:** yaar..yeh acha hum dono ko postman bana diya hai…Purvi mujhse puchti hai..aur Rajat tumse…

Tarika hugs him and he caresses her curly hairs. Both are quiet.

 **Abhijit:** kya hua…tum bhi wahi soch rahi ho?

 **Tarika:** haan Abhijit..hum dono jaante hai who bilkul khush nahi hai aise..kyun zidd pe ade hai..un dono ko ek doosre ki zaroorat hai…kabhi abhi unke pyaar ko dekhkar mujhe jalan hoti hai..shayad main aapse itna pyaar nahi karti Abhijit..

 **Abhijit:** yeh dono zaroor ek doosre se milenge. Dekhna yeh judaai inka pyaar aur vishwaas sirf badhayegi….

Both pray to god for a miracle to get these two souls together, give them their right share of happiness in life.

 **High court case:**

After much deliberation, Purvi decides to file case in high court. She is determined to pursue and get justice for herself. She has many discussions with her lawyers, some of them involving Rajat. Finally the day comes when she has to come to Mumbai for final legal consultation and to file her case.

The plane lands in Mumbai and Purvi's heartbeats increase, with the expectation of meeting Rajat after many long months. She steps out with a mixture of many emotions – anticipation, joy, fear. She slowly and nervously makes her way out, clutching her bag tightly, breathing heavily. She stops, sits on a bench for some moments, takes deep breaths and later feeling a bit calm walks to the gate scanning the crowd to see him. She franctically searches for his tall frame but instead finds Abhijit's smiling face. Her heart stops and she forces a small smile waving at him.

 **Abhijit:** welcome back Purvi. Kitne din ho gaye..kaisi ho tum?

 **Purvi:** Main theekh hoon sir…aap kaise hai? Tarika kaise hai? Aur…she stops herself and still searches the crowd for someone

 **Abhijit:** Rajat Pune me hai Purvi..woh theekh hai…on the way hai…

Purvi smiles and bows her head down, realizing that Abhijit understood she was expecting to meet Rajat. They both make way to Abhijit's house for lunch. Rajat is running a bit late, Purvi takes this opportunity and decides to leave for the lawyer's office on her own. She feels it's better to meet at a setting where there is minimum personal interaction. She prepares to leave and opens the door to find him standing there to ring the house bell. They both freeze in their spots, their eyes giving away their true feelings – of longing and love.

Abhijit quickly diffuses the situation and calls Rajat inside for a tea. Tarika and Abhijit leave them in the drawing room alone. They both sit at a distance from each other, each wanting the other to speak first.

 **Rajat:** Hi Purvi..kaisi ho?

 **Purvi:** main theekh hoon..aap Rajat?

 **Rajat:** main bhi theekh hoon..

They both fall silent, but look at each other intermittently and smile. Their eyes speak with each other.

Abhijit and Tarika are sad at this situation. Purvi and Rajat leave the house to meet the lawyer.

They both sit silently in the auto for sometime, each framing questions to ask each other. Both speak at the same time..

 **Rajat:** padhai kaisi chal rahi hai? Tumhari tabiyat toh theekh hai na..aur counseling….he stops feeling awkward..

 **Purvi:** padhai achi chal rahi hai…next week bhi ek counseling session hai…

After a few moments of silence..

 **Purvi:** Rajat aapki tabiyat toh theekh hia na..aap duble ho gaye ho….aankho ke neeche kale…she falls silent…

 **Rajat:** who..ah..kaam bahut hai..main theekh hoon

Rajat gets a call from Pankaj regarding a case and he gets busy discussing that. Purvi looks out of the auto, there is unusual heavy traffic due to some construction work in the city. There is a diversion on the road and the driver takes the turn and within sometime Purvi becomes alert looking at the surroundings. They are approaching the hospital, the place where she was kidnapped, she feels her breathing getting uneasy, beads of sweat appear on her face. She closes her eyes and tries breathing slowly to calm herself. Purvi tries all the relaxing techniques that she has learnt from her counseling sessions. Usually they work for her but today as she is at the exact same place and in depressingly familiar surroundings, the methods are proving ineffective. Still she has her eyes shut and then without warning the disturbing images appear in front of her eyes.

At the same time, Rajat finishes his call and glances to see Purvi at the verge of a panic attack. Rajat immediately holds her by shoulders, his touch makes her open her eyes she looks at him in great fear. Rajat tries to calm her down by talking to her, asking her to take deep breaths and to look at him. Purvi slowly fixes her gaze on his face; she sees his lips moving, gets distracted and feels the images go away. She feels slightly dizzy and holds her head. Rajat asks the autodriver to stop the auto at side. Purvi feels weak and Rajat helps her out of the auto.

He makes her sit at a nearby bench, opens her bag and gives her tablet and water. Purvi takes it and in some time starts feeling better. She is touched that he still has so much concern for her. Rajat is proud of her for she tried hard to control the attack herself.

The lawyer calls Purvi and informs her that he is running late from a prior appointment and pushes their meeting by an hour. They now have an hour of time to spend. Rajat is fiddling with his phone checking messages, when Purvi spots something at a distance. She pats Rajat on his shoulders:

 **Purvi:** Rajat..dekho..beach..chale kya? Maine isse pehle sirf ek baar samandar dekha hai..

Rajat smiles and agrees. They both walk together towards the vast expanse of sea in front…

 _ **Happy that they are together even if its for an hour..its a start at least..After all the emotional moments and the downs, next chapter will be Rajvi sweet moments..a beginning ...Read on..**_

 _ *** my original poem**_


	10. Chapter 10

Rajat closes Purvi's eyes as they walk towards the beach. Purvi is excited as she has never seen the sea before. Rajat is deliberately making her walk slowly; he loves to get her worked up.

 **Purvi:** Rajat, hum pahunch gaye kya? Kitni thandi hawa aa rahi hai…ab toh please aankhen khol dijiye na..please..she is jumping like a kid..

 **Rajat:** ahaaa…Purvi…chup raho…surprise hai…

Rajat opens her eyes, and she is mesmerized with the view in front of her. Purvi feels she is transported in front of a beautiful painting – blue sky dotted with white and gray clouds, blue-gray sea below it. At a distance is the horizon where the two meet. The sun has set half, it creates an illusion that the sea is lit from beneath, the waves have a golden shine as they crash tirelessly. She places a hand on her mouth and turns back to Rajat. He is immensely enjoying the child like expression she has and jogs to her. Her eyes are open wide, she has a huge smile on her face, immediately he pinches her cheeks lovingly.

 **Purvi:** Ouch…dukh raha hai..

 **Rajat:** tum bilkul ek choti bachi lag rahi thi..

 **Purvi:** haan main hoon..Thank you Rajat..maine pehli baar samandar dekha…hum yahan roz aate hai na please..please

 **Rajat:** Dr Purvi aap Mumbai padhai karne aayi hai…beach pe ghoomne nahi….

Purvi shows mock anger and turns her face away. Rajat holds her from behind and places a small kiss on her neck, that's her weak spot. She inhales sharply at this sweet torture.

 **Rajat:** Arre…gussa mat ho..acha theekh hai..hum next weekend yahi aayenge okay….

…..The next weekend their lives changed completely …..

 **Flashback end**

They both walk together to the beach in complete silence. At the entrance, Purvi stops and takes in the beauty of the sea. She is enjoying the view of the sea and sky in front of her. The tall and lean frame of Rajat comes in her view as he is walking ahead lost in his thoughts. Purvi clears her throat and calls out his name. He looks around in confusion and sees her standing 20 steps behind. He walks back to her and looks with a question mark on his face.

 **Purvi:** aap kahan aage bhaag rahe ho…rukiye na..saath chalte hai..

 **Rajat:** who purvi…mujhe tumhare saath hi chalna hai…tum mujhe chod ke peeche rah gayi..chalo…

Purvi understands the true meaning of his sentence. He has conveyed his displeasure, his sadness and his emptiness through this single sentence.

Purvi glances at him sideways, but he is looking ahead. Soon they reach the shore. Its almost 4:00 pm and the beach is not that crowded. He is still looking in his mobile phone, Purvi sighs.

 **Purvi:** Rajat, aap itne busy rehte ho…hamesha kaam kaam…

 **Rajat:** sorry Purvi..bas do minute..last message…

Purvi looks at the water in front of her. She feels a strange pull towards it. She removes her sandals and walks barefoot on the sand. Its hot and the sand feels little rough but she walks towards the inviting waves. Meanwhile Rajat shuts his phone, takes off his sunglasses and observes her. He smiles and picks up her bag and sandals that she had placed on the sand and walks behind her. Purvi feels the salty wind caressing her face as she approaches the waves. She hesitates and places her feet at the wet sand awaiting the next wave. She sees a new born wave fast approaching her. Her excitement rises and finally it kisses her feet and she gets ticked all inside. She jumps up involuntarily and screams little in pleasure. She eagerly awaits the next wave and jumps up again.

Rajat watches her jumping as each wave hits her, enjoying her child like enthusiasm. She turns back to see Rajat watching her with a smile. She smiles in return and with a wave of hand, calls him. The smile on his face disappears and he shakes his head to say No. Purvi's face falls a bit for she knows how much he enjoys the sea. He is not the same Rajat she knew, he seems like a stranger. Purvi looks ahead at the sea thinking if she is responsible for this change. The waves continue to crash at her feet, each of them trying to pull her away, she standing firm at her place not wanting to leave now.

Lost in her thoughts, she feels a sharp stone bruise her feet. She lifts her foot to examine and at that moment a big wave crashes on her, Purvi loses her balance and falls behind on a pair of arms that hold her just in time. Purvi holds his shirt for balance and unknowingly pulls him closer. To maintain the balance Rajat pulls her back and they end up almost in a hug. That's the closest they have got after their separation, each holding the other strongly for some moments.

Time stops for both of them, its so easy to fall in love again, its so easy to remain in this hug forever, its so easy to gaze into each others eyes and scream out aloud their love !

Rajat steadies her and leaves her immediately.

 **Rajat:** Purvi..late ho raha hai..chalte hai..

Purvi and Rajat leave the place, just then Purvi's phone rings. It's the lawyer again, informing them about some urgent work due to which he cannot meet them today. He is going out of town for few days for some case and hence will contact them in 2 weeks. Purvi is angry as her whole trip is wasted. Rajat is upset too, not because of the lawyer but because she is upset. To cheer her up he buys her favourite – strawberry icecream. Purvi is still upset that she couldn't gt her work done and that she will have to make another trip to do so. Rajat realizes her discomfort hence he tries to put an end to her misery.

 **Rajat:** Purvi, ek kaam karte hai Tarika ke ghar chalte hai…Tum Adi ke saath khel lo…

 **Purvi:** Adi uske naani ke ghar pe hai….main..woh

 **Rajat:** Kya baat hai…bolo…

 **Purvi:** who..Rajat hum thodi der yahi baithe please..mujhe acha lag raha hai…

Rajat and Purvi make their way back to the sea. He calls Abhijit and informs him of change of plans. Abhijit invites them for dinner outside. They both still have some time to kill. This time they both sit on the sands, with silence for company.

Purvi sees a small girl making sand castle, but the girl cries as she is not getting it right. Purvi feels bad and goes to help her out. She scoops the sand, adds water and starts making the castle. Rajat watches her face, she looks at peace, and he still feels his heartbeats rise as her lips curve to smile and a hint of her dimples is seen. He joins the two and helps build the castle ramparts and also manages to find a stick for flag. The little girl is happy and hugs both Purvi and Rajat together. For some moments they become kids and are on their knees to match the little girl's height. The girl's mother compliments the two on how good a couple they look together. Their eyes meet and stay there for a minute.

They are dusting off sand from their clothes and hands, when a couple whizz past them on a motorbike. Rajat looks back and remembers the last time on the beach with her. He had borrowed Vineet's bike to take Purvi on a bike ride. He recollects the feeling of her wet hair flying in the wind, how she would hold him tight when they would ride the waves. The sound of her laughter, the touch of her hands and finally the delightful salty taste of her lips when they kissed in the dark.

The little girl is gone and they spend some more time on the beach watching the sunset, without realizing they are standing close to each other.

** _**Far across the ocean is an imaginary spot**_

 __ _ **The sea and sky merge together, yet they seem apart**_

 __ _ **You and me shall meet at the horizon, after our souls depart...**_

Their hands graze and each look up to say sorry, but the word stays stuck in their throat and they both gaze into each other, moving closer..closer…

Rajat's phone rings, he picks it..

 **Tarika:** Hello Rajat, yaar ek problem hai..main aur Abhijit Pune jaa rahe hai abhi.. who abhijit ke mamajee ka accident hua hai….

 **Rajat:** ohh..sab theekh toh hai na..koi serious baat?

 **Tarika:** zyada nahi..magar hum kal subah 11 baje tak aa jayenge..Purvi ka samaan hamare ghar par hi hai..uski flight kab ki hai?

 **Rajat:** kal dopahar 1 baje..

 **Tarika..** okay hum log airport me hi milte hai saaman leke..lekin..aaj raat use apne ghar pe rakh lo..Daya aur shreya bhi Bangalore gaye hai…bas ek raat ki baat hai..tum purvi ko phone do..

Tarika explains the situation to Purvi who has no choice but to accept. After the phone call, they both look at each other awkwardly and decide to head home.

 **Tarika:** Lo bhai..humne toh kaam kar diya..ab yeh dono bhi kuch karle..

 **Abhijit:** are kyun nahi..mera dil kehta hai aaj sab theekh ho jayega..dekho na aaj sab kaise ho raha hai..unhe sirf thoda time chahiye ek doosre ke saath.. aag toh lagi hai..bas jo ghee daala hai..woh apna kaam kar jaye..

 **Tarika:** yeh Pune me kaunse mamaji hai jiske ghar hum jaa rahe hai..

 **Abhijit:** mere koi aise mamajee nahi hai..main toh tumhe long drive pe le jaa raha hoon..Khandala…

 ** _Hope you like the Rajvi moments. Will the two finally accept their love? Next chapter will be a special one..Await it…_**

 ** _Thank you for the love..keep reading and reviewing …_**

 ** _**My original poem..._**


	11. Chapter 11

Rajat and Purvi head home but they maintain an awkward silence in the journey. Rajat has felt a strange emptiness in his life and home since they separated. He has hardly stayed in his house especially at night for he misses her presence the most when he is all alone. He coaxes his mind to be brave for her, he is happy that she is slowly coming back to normalcy. With great difficulty he has taught himself to accept her absence in life, though he still hasn't succeeded completely and he never will, he shivers to think how he will cope the next day after she leaves.

Purvi cannot feel less guilty with herself for how she has broken Rajat's spirit and will to live. All she wished was peace and happiness for him but all she could see was how hard he controlled his true emotions. She herself is battling her demons, she needs him, God how much she loves him! She cannot even fathom now that she has seen him, spent time with him, how difficult it will be to leave him and go back.

 **Rajat:** Purvi, tumhari raat ki medicines hai ya samaan me hai tarika ke ghar pe?

 **Purvi:** Oh no! who mere bag me hi hai..mere paas toh night clothes bhi nahi hai…

 **Rajat:** Prescription hai? Toh jaate waqt pharmacy se lete hai..

They try several pharmacists but to their luck, donot find it. It's getting late, Rajat drops Purvi home, while he leaves to get her medicines. He asks her to order dinner from outside.

Purvi shuts the door and walks slowly inside the house she stayed for so long. She goes from room to room, touching furniture, getting memories mostly sad, of her pain and recovery. She enters her room; it's the same as she left. Rajat hasn't moved anything in the room it's as if he has never stepped inside. She opens Rajat's room and feels a strange emptiness, she cannot feel his presence in this room at all. She walks over to his desk and opens his diary. She flips through the pages to see that it's empty since long. She sighs, how he loved to write in his diary –small couplets, beautiful poems for her. She moves to the wall, the guitar is dusty and unused. It's as if he has stopped living, he is just existing.

She wipes her tears and enters the kitchen. Most utensils have hardly been used, the fridge is empty and groceries have not been refilled since long. She sits on the floor, crying softly. She receives a call from Rajat who informs her that he has got the medicines and milk and fruits but it will take him some time to get back.

 **Rajat:** Purvi tumne khaana order kar liya?

 **Purvi:** aap khaane ki chinta mat kijiye..bas jaldi aayiye..

She wipes her tears and enters the kitchen with a smile. 10 minutes later, Purvi is busy cooking with whatever little is there in house. She gets a strange satisfaction doing this and looks forward to see his reaction when he tastes the food. 30 mins later, she sets the food on the stove in the kitchen and moves to her room to freshen up.

Rajat is driving back home with her medicines and essential groceries. He parks his car and finds his steps getting heavy. He waits next to his car for few minutes, shuts his eyes and goes to the lift. He is still lost in thoughts and slams the door shut straight into his right hand. His fingers get stuck and start bleeding. He fights the pain and using his key enters the flat.

Purvi is combing her hair, when she hears the door open. She rushes outside to find him holding his hand in pain and red drops of blood trickling on the floor.

 **Purvi:** Rajat, kya hua? Oh god..ruko first aid box laati hoon

She gets the first aid box, makes Rajat sit on the sofa and cleans and bandages his wounds. Rajat stares at her the whole time she is busy with his hands. Oh! How beautiful she looks, her long silky hair, her soft hands, her deep brown eyes. She looks up and he feels embarrassed.

 **Purvi:** aap change kar lijiye. Main khaana lagati hoon..

Rajat steps into his room and immediately feels her presence. He realizes she has come to his room and touched his things. Meanwhile Purvi has set the dining table and is in the kitchen getting water. Rajat comes to the room and inhales the wonderful aroma of food.

 **Rajat:** Purvi tumne khaana banaya?

 **Purvi:** Haan…kyun? Roj toh aap bahar ka khaate ho..aaj ghar ka khaana khalo…

Rajat smiles at her. She serves him his most comforting food – DalKhichdi. He tries to eat the same but because of the bandage finds it difficult to hold the spoon. Purvi sees this and immediately comes next to him. She takes the plate and starts feeding him with her own hands. Rajat hesitates but she takes her hand closer to his mouth and he opens it. They both don't talk but maintain eye contact and Purvi feeds him his dinner like a mother feeding a kid.

After the dinner, she clears the kitchen and wishes him goodnight.

 **Rajat:** Purvi…khaana bahut badhiya banaya tumne..thanks…

 **Purvi:** Rajat aap thanks kyun keh rahe ho…

 **Rajat: (smiles)** apni davai le lo…kal subah 6 ka alarm rakh lena..Gud night…aur..

 **Purvi:** aur…aur kya Rajat..

 **Rajat:** kuch chahiye toh mujhe bula lena..

Purvi goes to her room, shuts the door and cries. She is pained to see him in such a troubled state. He is intentionally maintaining a great distance between them. She has an overpowering desire now to hold him in her arms and cry her heart out. She wants to comfort him and promise that she will never go away again..

Rajat feels a great pain his head, he has hardly slept since many days and today the pain is unbearable both physically and emotionally. Her presence next to him is causing a great havoc in his heart. He is afraid that his emotions will pour out and it will be difficult for him to stop himself. He groans in pain and searches for the pain balm in the darkness and drops the medicine box with a clang.

Purvi rushes to his room hearing the sound. She switches the light on and sees Rajat on the floor searching through medicines.

 **Purvi:** Kya hua rajat..Bahut dard ho raha hai…kya dhoondh rahe hai aap?

 **Rajat:** Nahi kuch nahi..bas pain balm…he holds his head, its throbbing

 **Purvi:** Rajat…aapke sar me dard hai? Main balm laga deti hoon..

Rajat protests, but Purvi gets the balm and applies it with her soft hands. Rajat relaxes as he feels the pain going away slowly with her soothing touch. His tears well up and it's increasingly difficult for him to control his emotions. Before it's late, he removes her hands from his head and walks out. Something snaps inside Purvi and she rushes behind him calling his name.

 **Purvi:** Rajat…kya hua? Thod aur sar daba deti hoon…dard chala jayega…

 **Rajat:** Purvi, please tum chali jaao..main theekh hoon…mujhe aise chod do..

 **Purvi:** Rajat..aap aise kyun baat kar rahe hai? Mujhse kuch galti ho gayi kya?

 **Rajat:** Galti tumse nahi mujhse ho jayegi…main apne aap ko rok nahi paaonga Purvi…please purvi chali jaao..saying this he breaks down….

The dam of emotions bursts open for both. In a flash Purvi rushes to him and gathers him in her arms.

 **Purvi (sobbing):** Mat rokiye apne aap ko Rajat..mere liye..please..ek baar boliye…aapke dil me kya hai…main ghut ghut ke jee rahi hoon..I am sorry Rajat..maine aapka dil dukhaya..mujhe maaf kar dijiye…

 **Rajat (crying bitterly):** Mat jaoo mujhe chodke Purvi..main jee nahi sakta…please mere paas aa jaoo…I love you Purvi…

 **Purvi:** Main jaana nahi chahti Rajat…kya hum phirse saath reh sakte hai?

Rajat cups her face. They both look at each other, tears flowing down their faces…

….The night is quiet and dark outside; inside the room two people relish this silence. They are in each others arms, hands entwined, in a comforting hug, soothing each other emotionally by a touch, a caress or a kiss….

Rajat and Purvi finally express their sadness and emptiness without each other and decide to be together for ever and ever…their tears have stopped, they have managed to smile just as the day starts to break outside…the sun's first rays hit the earth, the sky color slowly changing from an inky blue to light blue, the stars still twinkle….

 **Purvi:** Rajat, chalo thodi der so jaate hai…warna bimaar pad jaoge…

 **Rajat:** Tum so jaoo…mujhe neend nahi aa rahi hai..

 **Purvi:** Rajat, aapko dekhkar lagta hai aap kayi raato se theekh se nahi soye ho? Kya baat hai?

 **Rajat:** main sota hoon toh tumhare sapne aate hai Purvi…jisme hum saath hai, hum khush hai…main sapne se bahar nahi aana chahta magar jab neend se uthta hoon, dekhta hoon tum mere paas nahi ho..main akela hoon..mujhse barsdasht nahi hota…aur aaj..tum mere paas ho, mere saath ho…yeh shayad sapna hi hai..agar aaj main soya aur uthne pe tum mere paas nahi ho toh main hamesha ke liye toot jaoonga Purvi..isliye main apni aankhen bandh nahi karna chahta..saying this he places a soft kiss on her lips,making sure she is still with him and he is not dreaming ….

Purvi's eyes well up with tears….she holds his face..

 **Purvi:** Rajat main yahin hoon..aapke saath…

She takes him in a soft hug, caressing his hairs. He surrenders himself like a baby in mother's arms. Purvi smiles, his hold gets tight and he buries his face in her chest resting his cheek against her heartbeats…Purvi caresses his back with her other hand and slowly hums a song….

She feels Rajat crying, his tears touch her heart, her voice washes over him, cleansing him, comforting him, he feels at peace and slowly drifts into a beautiful dreamless sleep. Purvi feels his rhythmic breathing and slowly she falls asleep too for the first time without any disturbing images, any nightmares….

…The sunlight filters in the room more strongly, hitting his face. His eyes flinch but he wishes to sleep more feeling the body in his arms. He hugs Purvi more tightly, places a kiss on her shoulders and sleeps again. A low buzzing sound disturbs him, he tries to ignore it but the sound refuses to die. With his eyes closed, he straightens and searches on the bed to shut the noise, his other hand is still holding Purvi in a hug.

He grabs the buzzing mobile from the bedside table, takes the call still half asleep..

 **Rajat(sleepily):** Hello..

 **Abhijit:** Arre Rajat..kahan ho yaar..kitne phone kiye..tum theekh toh ho…Rajat…sun rahe ho?

 **Rajat(still sleepily):** kaun bol raha hai?

 **Abhijit:** Rajat…main Abhijit…kya hua tumhe?

 **Rajat (sleepy):** Kaun Abhijit?

 **Abhijit (laughs):** Sr Inspector Abhijit from CID, tumhara jijai…Saale sahib…aap uth gaye yaa ghar aakar utha do..

Rajat's eyes open wide now. He is embarrassed, he wakes up from his sleep immediately.

 **Rajat (embarrassed, stammering):** Abhijit, ..mera matlab Sir..aap.. ..sorry main so raha tha…Good morning Sir

 **Abhijit:** Sr Inspector Rajat, aapke ghar ki ghadi zara dekhiye..Good afternoon ho gaya hai..1:30 baj gaye hai ! lunch time ho gaya hai..

Rajat checks the time, he is astonished..he suddenly remembers Purvi had to catch flight back to Delhi..Oh NO!

 **Rajat:** Sir..woh..flight…main Purvi ko uthata hoon..hum log bas nikal rahe hai..5 min

 **Abhijit:** Arre…ruk jaoo..ruk jaoo..flight toh aadhe ghante pehle nikal gayi…hum log aapka intezaar kar rahe the samaan ke saath..mujhe toh laga kahin tum bhi Delhi toh nahi chale gaye….

 **Rajat:** Sir..woh…sorry..(he cannot think of anything to say)..

 **Abhijit (smiling and giving a thumbs up to Tarika):** Arre sorry kyun..ho jaata hai…waise ek baat boloon…zindagi Mubarak mere bhai…sach me…we are very happy for both of you…

 **Rajat (surprised):** Sir…aapko kaise?...Thank you Sir…

 **Abhijit:** Rajat…aaj poora din tum dono apni shakal mat dikhana hame..samjhe…..magar kal subah ka nashta hamare ghar pe..chalo phone rakho…apni zindagi jee lo mere bhai….

Rajat smiles and keeps the phone back. He is thankful for having a brother like friend…

He goes back to a sleeping Purvi, holds her left hand, kisses the engagement ring that's back now in its rightful place and blows over her forehead and eyes, before placing a kiss on her sugary lips. Purvi smiles, opens her eyes and says Good morning to her smiling prince..

 ** _YES ! YES ! They are together now…they deserve all the happiness after all that they have gone through. True, selfless love overcomes all obstacles in the end….wait! wait the story is not over…a last chapter of their true triumph in life and love await..we have experienced their pain, lets enjoy their happiness too_**

 ** _Dear Secret admirer, you are right – I write for my creative satisfaction and certainly this story will be the closest to my heart. To tell you the truth, I am in love with Rajat in this story…_**

 ** _Thank you all for your love and please await my next chapter….I have planned a super special Rajvi moment !_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Airport:**

It's time for Purvi's flight to Delhi. Rajat is not ready to leave her hands and is still pleading her to stay back with his puppy eyed look.

 **Purvi:** Rajat, please… dekho announcement ho gayi..jaane deejiye…

 **Rajat:** Please Purvi..5 min aur…

 **Purvi:** Rajat..bilkul bache ho..acha mission pe apna khayal rakhna…I will pray for your success..Make me proud.

 **Rajat:** tum bhi apni davai time pe lena..apni padhai jaldi complete karna phir mere paas aa jana …

They hear the last boarding call for Purvi. She quickly pecks him on his cheeks, and runs to board her flight. She stops; turns back to say Bye to him, he waves and blows a flying kiss. He yells "I love you"…she blushes and goes to the counter…

 **A year later:**

Family, friends have gathered in a huge hall to congratulate and celebrate the success of the best of the best doctors (MD) who have aced in their exams. Everybody is surprised and excited to see a row full of CID officers. One by one the doctors come on stage to receive their degrees and certificates. The crowd cheers and claps for each one of them.

At last the name of the student receiving the top honors is announced to a thunderous cheer and joy all around…

Purvi goes up the steps proudly to receive her medal and degree certificate. She accepts it and turns to the crowd holding it high above her head. She smiles wide with tears in her eyes especially to an extremely excited and wildly cheering row of well dressed CID officers. Rajat is cheering the loudest. Anyone looking at him would feel as if he is the one who has been awarded and never ever guess that he is in fact a Sr Inspector with CID !

Everyone settles down as Purvi takes the mike to offer her note of thanks. The whole hall is looking on admiringly at this young, confident and beautiful girl dressed in a saree and her graduation robes and cap. Her eyes shine with unshed tears and her face is lit up with an enigmatic smile, her dimples deepening on her cheeks..

 **Purvi:** Thank you all for being a part of our success. I thank my professors, faculty and hospital staff for all their valuable time, patience and knowledge. I hope and promise to carry forward your good work and make you proud of me forever.

Everyone claps, Purvi waits for the applause to stop..she continues in an emotional voice.

 **Purvi:** **_I was born an orphan, till date I have no idea I was born out of love or hatred, I was left to die because of someone's difficulites or helplessness. Whatever it was I am still thankful to my parents for giving me a chance to be born, grateful to Sister Fernandes and the orphanage to accept me and to have encouraged me never to hate life, never to hate myself. Thank you Sister Fernandes. Abhijit Sir, Tarika ma'm and all of you have been large hearted enough to accept me as your family and stood by me like a real family does! No words can thank you enough!_**

Everyone's eyes are moist for they marvel at the positive spirit of this girl to succeed in life….She wipes her tears and continues..

 ** _Some years ago I was just another doctor, just another girl enjoying life with the person I love (she looks at Rajat with love, he smiles in return) and one night I was raped and left to die. (she looks down, remembering that horrific deed).. They did not just rape my body, but they raped ME, they raped my self confidence, my will to live, my dreams, it's as if my existence was threathened. To tell you the truth, it was extremely painful then and it's even more painful now to remember it, to feel it in my nightmares. I am not the first one to undergo this painful and humiliating experience, but I pray everyday that I should be the last! …_**

She stops to compose herself..there is a pin drop silence in the hall!

 ** _It would have been so very easy for me to give up when I was in coma battling my brain injury, so easy to commit suicide when I was in depression, so easy to just walk away from all of this..But I couldn't…for someone didn't want me to die, someone didn't want me to give up, someone still loved me, I was still his life…..He shared my pain, my tears, my fears but gave me only love, comfort and self belief. He loves me so much that he even got separated from me so that I would discover myself, fight my battles and emerge as this winner that you all think I am today!_**

 ** _Yes I came first in my studies today, yes I earned my degree but to me the most precious thing I ever earned, gained, lost and found again is HIM and his infinite Love…it's my Rajat ! My fight for justice is not over, but I am sure one day I will win that too! Likewise I appeal to all here and in the world outside don't give up in life and don't let your loved ones give up too…For life is beautiful, if you want to get something start by dreaming about it, believe in yourself, no problem is big enough to dwarf you…Hold the hands of the person you love and set out to achieve it!_**

 ** _I LOVE YOU Rajat! Yes I Do…she says…._**

Rajat is extremely moved and blows a kiss to her from where he is seated…Purvi runs down the steps into the waiting arms of Rajat. The whole hall erupts in a deafening applause and everyone cheers on the hugging couple…..

 **Two years later:**

It's a gorgeous day, the season of spring is on, flowers are on full bloom and the pond is filled with a wonderful fragrance. Two people are enjoying a quiet picnic beneath the shade of an old tree. The food basket is half empty, a guitar is lying on the bedsheet and a girl is reading a book, her back against the chest of a man who is sitting against the tree, busy kissing her neck. She feels ticklish and makes a sound indicating her displeasure..

 **Purvi:** uhhh.. Rajat, disturb kyun kar rahe ho..main padh rahi hoon na…

 **Rajat (snatching the book):** Baadme padho….tumhari hi gift hai na…aaram se padh lo..

….saying this he again starts kissing her neck..She is enjoying this little game now and slowly extends her hand on his hairs, bringing him closer. He stops, turns her to face him now and looks into her deep eyes.. She feels her breath quickening under his gaze, and closes her eyes. He smiles and leans in to kiss her neck, jaws and slowly pecks her lips. He stops, she opens her eyes and smiles blushing red…He hugs her and now their lips meet, sending fireworks in both their bodies, and they are enjoying each other.

He starts to tighten his hold - always a signal that he is going to deepen his kiss and very soon things will be out of control. Purvi moves closer to him and moves her hands up his back, to his hairs and out of nowhere pulls his left ear hard!

 **Rajat:** Oucchhh…Purviiiiii…..his ear is red and he looks at her in disbelief…

 **Purvi (giggling):** hahaha…Sr Inspector sahib…aap bahut shaitaan ho gaye hai…koi aa jayega yahan….

They both straighten up, Rajat still rubbing his ear..

 **Rajat:** Kya yaar…ek toh poore do mahine ke baad mili ho…ghar aate hi yahan le aayi..I missed you so much..saying this leans again to kiss her.

She places her palms on his lips and pushes him back. He sidehugs her and they both stop talking for some time..

 **Rajat:** Purvi…maine bahut miss kiya tumhe..mujhse nahi hota aise tumse door rehne ke liye..aaj se yeh mission wission sab bandh..main CID chodd doonga..

 **Purvi:** acha….toh main tumhe chodd doongi..

Rajat places his hands on her mouth, shakes his head for her not to say anything more..

 **Rajat:** Nahi Purvi..mazaak me bhi nahi..kabhi nahi..please..

Purvi nods her head and hugs him. She kisses him on his cheek.

 **Rajat:** Kaisi lagi meri gift?

 **Purvi:** Tumne mujhe padhne kahan di..but Rajat..Thank you…yeh meri sabse favorite book hai..kisike saath share nahi karoongi. Thank you Mr Rajat Kumar, she pinches his cheek..

She glances at the book again – Its his diary full of poems that he has written just for her!

 **Rajat:** uhhhh….you are welcome Mrs Kumar…acha ruko ab doosri gift ki baari..close your eyes..

Purvi closes her eyes. Rajat quickly kisses on her lips..she opens her eyes in shock, he laughs and she hits him on his shoulders….

 **Purvi:** Yeh cheating hai….

 **Rajat:** Everything is fair in love, my love…acha theekh hai is baar no cheating..aankhen bandh karo..

She closes her eyes, Rajat takes out a small box from his jacket and places it in her hands..Open your eyes, he says..

She opens her eyes and sees the small box in her hands, she excitedly unwraps it and opens it to find a pair of beautiful pearl earrings! She gasps at its beauty, her face lights up and she places a big smacking kiss on his cheeks..

 **Rajat:** Pasand aaya?

 **Purvi:** Bahut…yeh kahan se li? She realizes something ..Oh My God Rajat ! yeh toh..yeh wahi hai?

 **Rajat:** Yes …yeh wahi hai…

Rajat had been on a mission in the sea where he had learnt diving. He loved it so much that after the mission, he spent some days following this new passion. During one of his diving sessions, he fished two oysters and was surprised both had pearls! He knew Purvi loved pearls and hence set them into two beautiful earrings.

Purvi now wore the earrings excitedly and showed them off to Rajat. He felt she looked extremely beautiful and kissed both her earlobes. Purvi closed her eyes to feel the wonderful sensations. She was expecting more, but Rajat stopped. She opened her eyes and saw him smiling naughtily at her. She blushed beetroot red and started to leave, when he held her hands.

 **Rajat:** ahhaaa..Dr Purvi..kahan jaa rahi hai aap? Mere gifts ka kya hua? Mujhe bhi do gifts chahiye..aaj hamari second wedding anniversary hai…

 **Purvi:** close your eyes….

Rajat closes his eyes, Purvi takes both his hands and places it slowly on his gift…Open your eyes now..she whispers..

Rajat opens his eyes and looks on puzzled..

 **Rajat:** kahan hai meri gift?

 **Purvi:** aapke haathon me…

Rajat puzzlingly looks down and sees that his hands are …..

…..on Purvi's belly !

He looks up into her eyes with a question, he is unsure, his eyes ask – Really? Is this True?

 **Purvi:** Rajat….I am pregnant !

Rajat jumps up excitedly, screams a WoooHOOoooooo…and kisses Purvi with tears in his eyes…

 **Rajat:** Oh my God purvi..main papa banne waala hoon…I cannot believe this..Wow..

He goes crazy and just jumps, screaming in joy..Purvi is amused and laughs loudly at his antics.

Rajat calms down and hugs her. He whispers Thank you, I Love you to her. She tightens her hold.

 **Rajat:** Chalo, Sister Fernandes ko bataya tumne?

 **Purvi:** nahi..kisiko nahi bataya..you are the first one ..you dumbo!

 **Rajat:** Toh chalo..abhi batate hai..Sister Fernandes, mere papa, Abhijit Sir, Tarika, Daya Sir..poori duniya ko….

Saying this he starts to leave fast dragging her. She pulls him back..

 **Purvi:** are ruko..kahan bhaag rahe ho..apni doosri gift nahi chahiye tumhe?

 **Rajat:** are doosri kya…iske baad mujhe koi aur gift nahi chahiye..sach me this is the second best gift I have ever got Purvi..

 **Purvi:** Second best? Isse achi kya gift hai?

 **Rajat:** Tum….tum ho meri sabse best gift, he hugs her..

 **Purvi:** Phir bhi..main tumhe tumhari second gift dena chahti hoon..ek toh tumhine rule banaya 2nd anniversary pe 2 gifts ….

 **Rajat:** Okay okay…I am sorry..chalo lao mera second gift !

 **Purvi:** Close your eyes….

Rajat closes his eyes..She places his hands on another gift and asks him to open now..

Rajat opens his eyes and sees that his hands are on….

….Purvi's belly again !

He is now confused..Purvi realizes this….she has tears in her eyes and with a sweet smile she whispers..

 **Purvi: TWINS !**

This time Rajat has tears in his eyes and he drops down to her waist. He holds her and places his ears on her belly. Purvi shuts his other ear and hugs him bent down. He kisses her belly and gets up to kiss her forehead. He places his forehead on hers and cries out his tears of happiness.

They boh hug each other and share a long kiss…..

He picks her up and they both walk away sharing an eyelock which they never want to break…walk away into their small, sweet world of love, peace and great joy…

….As they walk, a strong breeze flows showering hundreds of multi-colored flower petals on them and on the paths they walk….

 **** ** _A new beginning….._**

 ** _Haaaaaaa…All good things come to an end..I hope their story in the parallel universe doesn't…. Whew…I am just feeling drained, empty right now. All the long hours I researched on this topic, all the situations and dialogues I thought of even in my shower, the times I ignored my kid to type away, the compromises I made in my cooking_** ** _J_** **** ** _coz I was busy scribbling away notes in my note pad in the kitchen…I shall miss them all..Its been a very short while – 2 months maybe that I discovered and started writing for Fanfiction, but I just feel this story made it all worthwhile…._**

 ** _Thank you to all my loyal readers for reading this, reviewing this and sharing the same emotions that I had. More than a rape centric story I wanted to potray the love between Purvi and Rajat, their unselfish love for each other. The society has evolved in their thoughts and hopefully we proceed in the right direction to allow the affected people to lead their life with dignity. I cannot comment on the justice system, no system is fool proof but more than that what matters is the spirit to go ahead in life, to chase your dreams and to go for it…Life can never be same for anyone going through a trauma but atleast make them feel loved, make them believe and allow them to fall in love – with themselves again! That's my humble request…_**

 ** _Through this exciting journey of 12 chapters I encountered many encouraging people….just like you waited for my story, I would wait for your comments too ! Thank you Ashi, Luv duo and Purvi, Secret admrirer, Mouni, RK Sweet, Asfika, Drizle1640, Mansi, Anita, Saachi, Ananya, Ankita (hope the story is positive as you expected), many more and all my silent readers – Yes I can see your huge number in my hits….Request you to share this story with your loved ones too…_**

 ** _Thank you I am humbled by your love for me..I love you all as well…_**

 ** _Right now I have no ideas for a new story, hope it strikes me soon..in case you have any, pm me…..till then…Bye..take care..Thank you…_**


End file.
